


Boom, Clap Sound Of My Heart

by Tillyalf427



Series: Only For You, I'm All In [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal hooks, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Asahi, Dom Yamazaki Sousuke, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Flogging, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I hope, Ikuya/Sousuke will be the main relationship, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn Star AU, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sassy Ikuya, Sexting, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Ikuya, Subdrop, Switch Kisumi, Teasing, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Urethral Play, smut in later chapters, some tags are for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Yamazaki Sousuke, a famous pornstar from Samezuka entertainment is given the opportunity to work with Kirishima Ikuya from Shimogami entertainment, Samezuka's leading rivals in the porn industry, a career-changing opportunity that both jump to agree to. However, could it lead to more with the two spending time together off camera?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh....this happened  
> Don't know what brought this to my head I just thought one day, you know what would be good, and then the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we are.  
> Because who doesn't love a good pornstar AU?  
> I'll just go and sit in the corner and think about what I've done now.....  
> The title is taken from the song Boom clap by Charli XCX because I can't title

  
It was a cold dark winters day when Sousuke headed to the opposite side of town. The train carriage was barely warmer than it was outside and he could see his own breath with each long exhale. The train slowed slightly as they began to reach the next stop and Sousuke's thoughts raced with excitement and nervousness at the same time. He had been offered a new job recently, a collaboration with another popular company in Tokyo. He hadn't been told much about the job yet but had been informed that he'd be working with Kirishima Ikuya, one of Shimogami entertainment's most popular stars.

Upon doing some research on Kirishima, Sousuke had discovered that he was ridiculously attractive, with deep brown eyes framed by long dark eyelashes and longish dark hair that framed his face. He was muscular but still slender and from what Sousuke could tell, he seemed a bit shorter than he was himself. What had really caught Sousuke's eye though had been his videos. He had somehow managed to look even more beautiful in his videos, his back arched perfectly and his expressions were full of pure bliss, and his voice, oh his voice was something else completely. Never before had Sousuke heard such an amazing voice, usually finding the other actors he worked with to be particularly loud and dramatic with their moans.

It was safe to say that Sousuke was fairly excited to work with Kirishima. Whether the other felt the same was yet to be seen, however, Sousuke wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, and he figured that Kirishima wouldn't either. This could massively increase both of their popularity and would be great for both their companies if they go through with it. Sousuke's veins thrummed in anticipation, as would anyone's in his given situation.

The train jolted slightly as it set off once more, shaking Sousuke from his thoughts. Upon checking the time, he realised it would be at least another half an hour before his train arrived at its destination. His phone buzzed in his pocket and revealed a text from his manager when he unlocked the screen.

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_How's the journey going? Nerves aren't getting too out of hand, are they?_

 

Sousuke laughed slightly at his manager's insistence that everybody gets nervous. Truthfully, Sousuke hadn't felt nervous about doing a shoot since his second week at Samazuka entertainment. Those times were long gone now however, Seijuuro still insisted on joking about it, still in disbelief about how calm Sousuke had been when he had received such a career-changing offer. Regardless, Seijuuro appreciated Sousuke's level-headed nature and had decided to let him go alone to the first meeting for the proposed video.

Sousuke typed out a quick reply, stating that the only nervous one was Seijuuro and that he would make sure that the meeting went well before he locked his phone once more, shoving it back into the pocket of his jeans as he turned to stare out the train window, watching the scenery pass by.

Trees, fields, towns and buildings passed by in a blur as Sousuke imagined what it would be like to work with Kirishima. He had never worked with anyone outside of his own company and he would have to be lying to say he wasn't looking forward to it. As he gazed out the window, he wondered if Kirishima would've done the same and searched him up when he found out that they would be working together. The thought of that made him feel strangely proud.

'We are approaching the final stop, please ensure you take all luggage with you and take care when exiting the train.'

The robotic voice on the trains speaker system startled Sousuke out of his daydream back into real life. Yes, that's right, this is really happening. A grin plastered itself upon his face as he grabbed his jacket before making his way towards the exit as the train came to a stop.

Upon exiting the train, he stretched his arms above his head, feeling his shoulder crack slightly as he did so. Heading over to the map of the station, he pulled out his phone to find the address of Shimogami entertainment's studios, quickly scrolling through a couple of old messages to find the one containing directions. He could always simply get a taxi there however, it was okay weather, minus the cold which he didn't mind all that much. Besides, according to the map on his phone, it should only be a ten minute or so walk from the train station and so, he headed in the direction of the exit that was marked by signs, making his way out into the cold wintry air.

After a couple of wrong turnings, Sousuke found himself stood outside a tall building, seemingly made out of endless glass windows that looked into spacious, luxurious offices.

He checked once more to ensure it was the right building before pushing open the large glass doors that led into a ginormous looking reception filled with marble floors and huge carved wooden desks.

He approached one of the desks, earning the receptionist looking up to glance at him. The man sat behind the desk was attractive, blonde hair falling carelessly across his face, covering the deep ruby red eyes filled with curiosity that stared up at him, a look of realisation falling upon his face as he stared at the other.

"Yamazaki Sousuke? Right? You're here for a meeting?"

Sousuke nodded and the blonde scrambled to stand up from behind the desk, making his way towards Sousuke and holding a hand out for Sousuke to shake.

"It's great to meet you if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the meeting room," With that, the blonde began leading the way, Souske following closely after. They got around halfway down the corridor before the blonde stopped abruptly, spinning around to face him again.

"I'm terribly sorry, I got carried away and didn't even introduce myself! I'm Hazuki Nagisa, it's nice to meet you,"

Sousuke took a moment to process this before laughing loudly.

"Hazuki Nagisa, huh, I've seen a couple of your videos, it's nice to meet you too,"

Nagisa grinned upon hearing this, turning once more to lead the way up the stairs.

"So you're here to work with Iku-chan right? Are you excited?" Nagisa's bubbly voice asked curiously

Sousuke hummed in agreement before saying   
"It's a great opportunity, I'd be stupid not to be excited,"

He had meant that this would be a great opportunity for both the companies however, the underlying meaning was based upon his own personal interest in Kirishima Ikuya. There were very few people he had worked with who he had been genuinely excited to meet however Kirishima Ikuya appeared to be an exception.

Upon realising he had gotten lost in his thoughts, Sousuke turned his attention to the hyperactive blonde who had begun talking once more   
"....Iku-chan can be kind of cold at first sometimes, but he means well, I'm sure he'll warm up to you pretty fast,"

He stopped suddenly, Sousuke almost walking straight into him as he turned around and announced "Here we are," with a warm smile

"The director should be waiting for you and Iku-chan," Nagisa explained as Sousuke stepped forward, knocking firmly on the door, hearing a loud reply of "come in"

He opened the door slightly, glancing back briefly at Nagisa who gave an encouraging smile before he pushed the door open fully and entered the room, closing the door with a gentle click behind him.

Sousuke made his way towards the large desk in the to where a middle-aged man was waiting, his hair was blonde and his brown eyes focussed intently on Sousuke.

"Yamazaki Sousuke, it's great to meet you," he held his hand out which Sousuke grasped, the two of them shaking hands before the man continued "I'm Sasabe Goro, I'll be directing the video you're doing with Ikuya,"   
Sousuke nodded politely before the door opened behind him, closing once more with a click. He couldn't help turning around to look, seeing Kirishima Ikuya, somehow looking even better than he did in videos.   
"Ah, Ikuya! You're here," Goro sounded enthusiastic as he gestured for the two of them to sit in the empty seats on the other side of the desk.

"So this is what we were thinking," Goro opened up a large folder, flipping through many pages before reaching the one he needed. It had roughly scribbled notes on it and quickly sketched scenes here and there.

"We're going to start possibly with Yamazaki-kun tying Ikuya up, we've not fully decided yet however as it depends on what the two of you are comfortable with," The director pointed at a few of the sketches as he explained what they had planned for the video, going into explicit detail at times, causing Ikuya's face to flush red.   
By the end of the meeting, the two actors had been briefed on what they would be doing during the scene and had been told that filming would begin in a week's time on Monday. Until then, the two of them had a week to get to know each other enough to comfortably perform the scene. Goro dismissed them both, the two of them exchanging handshakes with him once more before leaving the room.   
Once they were outside the room, Sousuke turned to Ikuya with an awkward lopsided smile.   
"So uh, you probably already know this but I didn't get to introduce myself before so yeah... I'm Yamazaki Sousuke,"   
Ikuya chuckled slightly before replying   
"Kirishima Ikuya, I look forward to working with you,"   
There was a sly smile plastered on Ikuya's face as he let his gaze scan Sousuke's body quickly before regaining eye contact.   
"Like what you see?" A smug smile covered Sousuke's face as he caught Ikuya's gaze wandering   
"Hmm...You're even taller than you look in your videos, it's almost... intimidating," There was a teasing tone to Ikuya's voice now   
"You scared?" Sousuke teased, leaning down slightly, making direct eye contact with Ikuya.   
"I'd say more excited but take it how you want,"   
The two of them laughed before Ikuya pulled out his phone, passing it to the taller male to put his phone number into.   
"I guess we're going to have to get to know each other over the next week so I'll text you tonight then text me when you're free" Ikuya explained, receiving a nod of confirmation.   
"Will do, I look forward to 'getting to know you," Sousuke grinned and Ikuya playfully hit his shoulder, letting out a whine as he stated   
"That's not what I meant!"   
A blush had formed on Ikuya's face at Sousuke's suggestion however, they were interrupted when Hiyori, another colleague appeared.   
"Ikuya you're needed on set, you have another scene with Asahi and Kisumi," the brunette stated before noticing Sousuke stood next to the short male.   
"Ah, Hiyori, this is Yamazaki Sousuke, he's from Samezuka entertainment for the collaboration," Ikuya explained before turning to Sousuke "This is Hiyori, he's one of the managers here,"   
"It's nice to meet you Yamazaki-kun, we're all anticipating the collab, I'm sure it will be greatly interesting," Hiyori greeted politely before urging Ikuya to start walking in the direction he had come from "Very sorry we can't talk more but someone is already late for filming,"   
Sousuke laughed as he watched the two leave, hearing a shout from Ikuya reminding him to text him later as he was being practically dragged away by the manager. 

After Ikuya left, Sousuke headed back the way he had come before with Nagisa, hoping that his poor sense of direction didn't get him lost as it usually did. He reached the staircase that he was sure they had come up and began walking down, however, it wasn't until he reached the next floor that he realised he didn't recognise his surroundings. The walls here were a dark grey brick which didn't help the situation as they all looked identical. It was at this point that Sousuke muttered and angry   
"Shit..."   
He was about to turn around and try going back the way he came, however, a door swinging open distracted him.   
A flustered looking blue haired male rushed into the stairway, his red glasses were askew on his face as he fumbled with a pile of paperwork, struggling not to drop any.   
"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, are you lost? I'm not sure I recognise you," The embarrassed male asked to which Sousuke replied   
"Ah...Uh yeah, kinda...I'm here from another company for a meeting and I got lost trying to find my way back out..." 

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun, right? You're all anyone's been talking about this week. I'll show you the way out if you'll follow me," The blue haired male offered, leading the way back up the staircase and down the corridor again, pointing out a flight of stairs and offering instructions after he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry I can't come with you, I'm running terribly late and must get this paperwork in as quickly as possible," The blue haired male apologised which Sousuke quickly brushed off

"It's alright, I understand you're busy. Thank you for showing me the way," Sousuke thanked as the other male hurried off with his pile of paperwork.

Sousuke descended the stairs, his blood racing with excitement. It wasn't often he got to work with someone as....interesting as Ikuya and he couldn't wait. Furthermore, Ikuya was apparently recording something now, piquing the interest of the dark-haired male. As he passed by the reception once more, Nagisa hurriedly called out to him, gesturing for him to come over to the main desk and excitedly asking how the meeting went.

"It was alright, so much for Kirishima being cold at first though," Sousuke commented, remembering how confident the shorter male had seemed whilst trying to tease him.

"Oh really? Hm, that's strange...He usually doesn't open up to people immediately, you must be special," Nagisa winked as he said this, gaining a smirk from Sousuke

"Special, huh? I'll have to ask later," Nagisa's eyes widened almost comically as he heard this, staring at the taller male in disbelief.

"You're seeing him later? Really?" His voice was loud as he asked this, gaining attention from a couple of people around them.

"No, no that's not what I meant, I meant that I'd text him and ask." Sousuke tried to explain, only seeming to excite the blonde even more.

"You got his phone number?"

"Well, no. He has my number, he said he'd text me later to arrange when we could meet up," Sousuke explained, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, okay, okay," Nagisa held his hands up in front of him and took a deep breath "You're telling me that you're going to be texting each other, and meeting up with each other? I'm gonna need details Sou-chan," Nagisa demanded, asking Sousuke for his phone to put his number in it. As the blonde typed his number in and sent a message to his own phone, Sousuke asked

"Sou-chan?"

Nagisa glanced up at him and handed his phone back to him.

"Yeah, that's your name. Anyway, I should probably get back to work but be sure to text me with any details about yours and Iku-chan's relationship, I'm curious," 

Sousuke was left speechless as the blonde hurried off to go back to work. The tall male began walking back to the train station, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

He checked his phone once more on the train ride back home, seeing two messages, one from Nagisa,  _already_ , and one from Seijuuro. He opened the one from Nagisa, reading something about promising to tell him everything that happened which Sousuke decided to reply to later before he clicked on the message from his manager.

 

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_How did the meeting go?_

 

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_Also, you can take the rest of the day off, your partner for the shoot you were supposed to do today called in sick._

 

Sousuke began typing out a response, saying that the meeting went well, deciding to miss out the parts about Ikuya giving him his phone number to avoid endless teasing from the redhead. He stared out the window on the train ride again and the time seemed to fly past faster than before, businesses and houses all passing by in a blur.

Before he knew it, he was getting off the train and starting to walk home, deciding he could use this time to go to the gym as he hadn't had much time to recently.

And so, after unlocking and entering his apartment and grabbing his gym clothes, he set off on the short walk to the gym, his phone for once not on silent as he anxiously awaited a text from Ikuya.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for some smut? No, well too bad.  
> There's gonna be some other ships in the next few chapters before we see SousukexIkuya but it's coming I promise  
> heheheh, it's coming, anyway enjoy this chapter which is basically just porn

 

Ikuya followed Hiyori down the winding corridors that led to the set for this particular shoot. The brunette didn't seem impressed as Ikuya walked next to him with a noticeable bounce in his step.

  
"You really shouldn't be getting to attached to him you know," Hiyori commented, receiving a confused look in response.   
  
"I don't know what you mean, I'm not attached," Ikuya argued, knowing better than to argue with his manager but still choosing to.   
  
"Ikuya," The brunette warned, not in the mood to argue with the teal haired boy who sighed in response.   
  
"I'm not getting attached I promise. I'm just excited to work with someone new. As much as I love Asahi and Kisumi, I want something completely different, with someone completely different," Ikuya tried to reason, knowing he was trying to make excuses for himself to believe.   
  
"Let's not talk about this now okay," They reached the set they were filming on, greeting the camera crew politely, Hiyori apologising for Ikuya being late "Now go on, you've already arrived late," Hiyori urged, the shorter male rolling his eyes in response, heading into one of the changing rooms to get himself ready.   
  
He had just finished undressing when he heard the door open and close again behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, immediately indicating who it was.   
  
"Kisumi, I'm already late, I need to get ready," Ikuya smiled, Asahi coming into his line of sight too.   
  
"No problem, one of the cameras is down at the minute so we can't start filming yet," A sultry look passed across Asahi's face as he continued "I'm sure we could help you prepare though if you'd like?"   
  
Kisumi gently ground up against him as Ikuya let out a small noise of agreement, allowing the other two males to have their way with him.   
  
Asahi pulled him in for a brief kiss with his hand gripping the smaller males chin whilst Kisumi began trailing kisses down his back, nipping at his skin every now and then, careful not to leave any obvious marks before filming.   
  
Asahi knelt down in front of Ikuya, talking his half hard dick into his hand and pumping him slowly, his lips mouthing at the head.   
  
Ikuya relaxed between their two bodies as Kisumi reached for the lube sat on the dressing table in the room. He returned to his previous position behind Ikuya and covered his fingers in the clear substance before circling Ikuya's rim and pushing one digit in gently, thrusting lightly to get the teal haired male accustomed to the sensation.   
  
Asahi finally had enough of teasing the head of Ikuya's dick, taking the majority of the length into his mouth before pulling off again and repeating the action. Once he had Ikuya's dick thoroughly coated in saliva, he began taking it further into his mouth, the length slipping down his throat   
  
Kisumi began teasing the shorter male, pushing just the tip of his middle finger in alongside his index finger, making Ikuya whine in impatience.   
  
"Shhh, you know you're not allowed to come yet anyway. We need you all desperate and needy later on when we start filming." Kisumi whispered teasingly into Ikuya's ear, receiving a groan of frustration.   
  
The two continued teasing the shortest male, Kisumi stretching him out in preparation for the scene they were about to film until one of the camera crew came to knock on the door, telling them to be ready in five minutes.   
  
"Well, you definitely look desperate, that's good," Asahi commented before moving away from Ikuya to walk towards the dressing table, picking up a butt plug and a cock ring, holding them up to show Ikuya.   
  
"And when were you going to tell us about these?" His voice held a teasing tone as he smirked at the teal-haired boy, approaching him like a predator would its prey.   
  
Asahi placed the items down, grasping Ikuya's wrists in his hand, pulling them above his head and spinning him around. He held the plug up to Ikuya's entrance, teasing the smaller boy before pushing it in fully, Ikuya's breath escaping him as he was stretched out wide. However, he couldn't enjoy the sensation too much as Asahi slipped the cock ring to the base of his dick, Ikuya thrusting into thin air after Asahi released him.   
  
"Come on, best not be late again, huh Ikuya?" Kisumi teased lightly, Ikuya growling in response and receiving a sharp slap to his ass from Asahi.   
  
"Now, now, you won't be doing that in a minute will you?" Asahi grinned.   
  
The three actors arrived on set, setting themselves up by firstly getting Ikuya to lay down on the bench in the centre of the room. Kisumi grabbed a bundle of rope and handed it over to Asahi who first asked   
  
"Ikuya, what's your safeword?"   
  
Ikuya replied almost automatically, not needing to think about it anymore.   
  
"Orange," Ikuya responded, feeling Kisumi taking his wrists and holding them behind his back for Asahi to tie.   
  
"And if you can't talk?" Asahi questions again   
  
"Click my fingers at least twice,"   
  
Asahi nodded, content with Ikuya's answers as he finished up tying the rope. Once his hands had been tied together, ensuring that he couldn't move his arms, Asahi stepped back, heading to the other side of the room and grabbing a ring gag, approaching Ikuya once more and placing the gag in his mouth, fastening the straps behind his head ensuring not to catch his hair when he fastened the straps.   
  
After this was done, they were ready. The cameras began rolling as Kisumi slid his length into Ikuya's mouth held wide open by the metal ring.   
  
Meanwhile, Asahi stood behind Ikuya having grabbed a black leather flogger from the other side of the room. He swung his hand back before bringing the flogger down onto Ikuya's ass, the skin that had been hit blooming a bright red colour. Ikuya choked slightly as Kisumi thrust deeper into his mouth, unsure of which sensation to focus on as Asahi swung the flogger again, hitting harder and earning a choked moan from Ikuya which sent vibrations down Kisumi's dick.   
  
Feeling particularly cruel, Asahi swung the flogger down to hit the end of the butt plug that Ikuya was wearing, loving the whine Ikuya let out which was followed by gagging noises as the pink haired male hit the back of his throat.   
  
This continued for a while, Asahi's hits getting harder and harder until Ikuya's skin was an even shade of dark red all over. The redhead dropped the whip, his hands smoothing over Ikuya's skin before he pulled the cheeks apart, showing the plug that rested inside the shorter male. He gripped the base of the plug, twisting it inside Ikuya before pulling it out slightly, the flared base stretching his rim obscenely.   
  
He pulled the plug out slowly, relishing in the whines that escaped Ikuya's throat.   
  
"Kisumi," Asahi's voice was commanding as he spoke, the pink haired male listening intently "Come over here, I want to see you fuck Ikuya,"   
  
Kisumi was quick to comply, pulling out of Ikuya's mouth and moving around him, looking to Asahi once more for permission before he pushed into Ikuya's tight entrance.   
  
A loud groan came from Kisumi as Ikuya whined, trying to push his hips back to push Kisumi's dick deeper inside of him.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Ikuya, you know we can't have you being such a slut," Asahi chastised teasingly, moving to stand next to where Kisumi was thrusting into Ikuya.   
  
The redhead coated his fingers in lube before pushing a finger in alongside Kisumi's dick, earning moans from both males.   
  
"Keep fucking him Kisumi, don't let me stop you," Asahi commented, pushing another finger in alongside Kisumi's dick as the pink haired male began thrusting once more.   
  
Ikuya let out a moan which sounded like an attempt at Asahi's name however, it was hard to tell through the gag. Asahi let out a disapproving noise as he spoke   
  
"Good sluts don't try to talk, Ikuya. Maybe we should just leave you here like this, tied up and horny, huh? You like the sound of that?"   
  
Ikuya shook his head as best as he could in his current position, feeling Asahi push another two fingers into him, the stretch almost painful as Kisumi continued hitting his prostate directly.   
  
"I bet I could fit my entire hand in here along with Kisumi's dick, you're such a slut," Asahi thrust his fingers in hard as he said this, a broken moan escaping Ikuya's mouth once more.   
  
Kisumi's hips began stuttering as his orgasm approached, a long, desperate whine escaping his mouth as Asahi gripped the base of his dick, effectively cutting off the pink haired males orgasm.   
  
"Asahi! Please!" Kisumi begged, hips stuttering desperately.   
  
"Hm...How about this, you're only allowed to come when I fit my entire hand inside Ikuya with your dick, sounds good, right?" Asahi offered, a whine from Kisumi being the only response he received.   
  
The redhead went back to thrusting his four fingers into Ikuya, still gripping Kisumi's dick to ensure the other didn't come whilst he added a fifth finger alongside his dick,   
  
Ikuya was a mess, saliva dripping out of his mouth due to the gag keeping his mouth open wide and tears of pain and pleasure forming in the corners of his eyes.   
  
Asahi continued stretching him out, his hand going further and further inside him with each thrust, the stretch causing jolts of pleasure to run down Ikuya's spine.   
  
A couple of minutes later, Asahi managed to slip his hand inside Ikuya, the smaller boy clenching around Asahi's wrist and Kisumi's dick, still tightly held by Asahi.   
  
"Asahi...please....please I want to come...." Kisumi begged, his voice sounding wrecked as he shallowly thrusted into Ikuya, desperate for his release   
  
"Just a bit longer Kisumi," Asahi pulled his hand back out of Ikuya, positioning himself behind Kisumi and thrusting into the pink haired male, pushing him forwards and making him let out a choked moan.   
  
Asahi pulled out and began fucking Kisumi, making him thrust into Ikuya and causing his orgasm to build up once more. This time, Asahi didn't try and stop it, thrusting into Kisumi even as the pink-haired males orgasm washed over him, leaving him a twitching, shaky mess. Asahi continued fucking him, Kisumi whining from the sensitivity as Ikuya moaned whenever Kisumi brushed against his prostate.   
  
Asahi came soon after, his release filling Kisumi ad dripping down his legs before both their attention turned to Ikuya. The smaller male was stood up carefully as Kisumi took his dick into his mouth and Asahi spread his cheeks apart, his tongue slipping out to thrust into Ikuya, making the teal haired boy practically scream as the cock ring continued preventing his orgasm. It was when Kisumi gently slipped the ring off that he released without warning, filling Kisumi's mouth as some of his release dripped down his chin. Kisumi swallowed Ikuya's release and began cleaning up Ikuya's dick with his tongue before the cameras stopped rolling.   
  
"Good job today guys," One of the cameramen called as Asahi worked on untying Ikuya's wrists and Kisumi gently worked the gag out of his mouth, massaging his sore jaw a bit as Asahi removed the last of the ropes.   
  
The redhead scooped Ikuya up in his arms and followed Kisumi to the dressing room again, immediately placing Ikuya down gently on a chair with a blanket before handing him a bottle of water and crouching down at eye level with the smaller boy who Kisumi had gently wrapped an arm around.   
  
"Are you alright?" Asahi asked, his eyes filled with concern. It took Ikuya a couple of seconds to realise he had been asked a question before he answered, his voice full of sass   
  
"Did I use my safeword? If not I'm fine. Just a bit out of it, you know,"   
  
Asahi gave a playful glare and handed Ikuya some chocolate, telling him to eat it to bring his sugar level up again.   
  
"Asahiii, I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me," Ikuya whined, Asahi grinning as he stated   
  
"Well, neither of us are leaving this room until I'm convinced you're alright so, you might just wanna co-operate,"   
  
Kisumi decided to interject at this point, adding   
  
"Ikuya, you should probably just listen to him, He's doing it for your own good. Or would you prefer having your new boyfriend look after you?" The pink haired male teased, ikuya pouting in response as he argued   
  
"He's not my boyfriend, I'm just working with him for a video,"   
  
Upon seeing the knowing looks that both other actors were giving him, his eyes widened slightly, before he mumbled   
  
"Okay so maybe I'm a bit more interested in him than I normally am with people I'm working with but so what?"   
  
Asahi grinned upon hearing the confession enthusiastically asking   
  
"I knew it! Did you give him your phone number? You could easily stay in touch after the shoot is finished,"   
  
Ikuya shook his head slightly before considering the question once more and answering   
  
"I got his phone number if that counts, I need to text him later so we can discuss when to meet,"   
  
"No way," Kisumi gasped "You're meeting up with him as well, damn Ikuya you move fast,"   
  
The teal-haired male gave Kisumi a gentle punch to the arm.   
  
"We were told to! Goro literally said to get to know each other enough to do a scene comfortably as if we've never worked with strangers before," Ikuya defended   
  
"I mean, maybe he's noticed your strange obsession with this guy and decided to help you out," Asahi suggested, before adding "Are you alright?"   
Ikuya nodded and remove the blanket, reaching out of his clothes to begin dressing.   
"Ikuya, you better not be lying," Kisumi warned, his voice holding a teasing tone, reaching out to poke Ikuya's ribs, earning a squeak from the shorter boy.   
"I promise, I'm okay. I might be a bit sore tomorrow but it's fine, my next scene is the one with Yamazaki-kun so I've got a week to recover," Ikuya held his pinky finger out to Kisumi, the taller make linking it with his own before all three of them dressed themselves, briefly cleaning themselves up before leaving the dressing room.   
Hiyori was waiting at the door to the filming studio, waiting for Ikuya to come out, offering to take him for lunch if he was feeling up for it. Ikuya politely refused, deciding to head home for the day now that his filming and meetings for the day were done.   
Hiyori nodded, telling the teal haired boy that he would message him when his next meetings and filmings were as soon as he got them. The shorter male thanked him before saying goodbye to his co-stars and his manager.   
  
It was a short walk home from the tall building which was made pleasant by the bright sunlight helping to warm up an otherwise cold, frosty day. Ikuya let his thoughts drift as he walked, thinking of what he should text Sousuke when he got in.   
  
Should he really be pushing this relationship past a business relationship?   
The thought made him doubt himself as he settled for a simple text which he typed out after entering his apartment   
  
 _To: Yamazaki Sousuke  
From: Kirishima Ikuya _

_Hey, it's Ikuya, just thought I'd message you so that you have my number too  
_  
He clicked send and collapsed on his bed, exhausted and slightly sore from today's activities.   
  
A buzz from his phone interrupted his through thoughts as he picked up the device, holding it above his head as he looked at the notification it displayed.   
  
 _To: Kirishima Ikuya  
From: Yamazaki Sousuke_  
  
 _Not gonna lie, half of me expected some sort of teasing again lol_    
  
Ikuya read over the message again and didn't think before typing out a response   
  
 _To: Yamazaki Sousuke_  
From: Kirishima Ikuya 

_Do you want me to tease you or something?_

This time the reply was instantaneous

_To: Kirishima Ikuya_

_From: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_I mean I wouldn't mind_

_I'm at the gym at the moment so I could easily tease back, watch out_

 

Ikuya smirked at this, deciding to play along with it, sitting up to remove his shirt, revealing a couple of bite marks from earlier in the day. Lying down again, he held the phone up above him, taking a picture with the various sized bruises clearly visible. He sent the picture, adding a message below it

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Kirishima Ikuya_

_Try me ;p_

 

He decided to go for a quick shower, stripping off his clothes and grabbing a towel before heading to the bathroom, the towel wrapped low on his waist.

He placed his phone on the windowsill, turning the shower on and waiting for it to warm up. Another vibration signalled a new message and Ikuya opened it, almost choking on his own saliva at the sight.

Sousuke was shirtless, clearly sat in the gym, his tanned skin glistening with sweat and his hair pushed back off his forehead.

Ikuya took in a deep breath. Perhaps he had underestimated how good Sousuke would be at this game.

Another message came through after a couple of minutes of Ikuya wondering how to get back at the dark haired male.

_To: Kirishima Ikuya_

_From: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_Aw, giving up already? :(_

The teal haired male growled in frustration, opening the camera on his phone and lowering his towel impossibly lower on his hips.

The game was on.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this earlier than usual because I'm off college this week and so that I can go and stream alligator by Monsta x, it's a bop, I'd recommend looking it up  
> Anyway, on with the chapter  
> I swear it will get more interesting in the next chapter, this one seems pretty dull but it'll get better I promise.

 

 

Sousuke returned home from the gym that evening, his heart pounding in his chest, for once not caused by the exercise he had been doing. He and Ikuya had been texting back and forth since Ikuya set that first message and if Sousuke was being completely honest with himself, he hadn't felt this at ease talking to someone for a while. It had been a long time since he had been this excited about just texting someone and the thought unnerved him a bit. Why was he so excited? He never got this excited about shooting with someone new, so why was Ikuya different? His train of thought was cut off once more by his ringtone, signalling a new message from the teal haired boy.

_To Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Kirishima Ikuya_   
  


_Have you eaten yet? If not do you wanna meet and grab something?_

Sousuke smirked at the thought of meeting with the smaller boy already, feeling like a teenager who had developed their first crush who couldn't stand being away from them for a second.

_To: Kirishima Ikuya_

_From: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_Sure, just let me quickly shower first, I'm all sweaty and nasty_

_Where abouts are you, I can come and meet you_   
  


The dark haired male left his phone on the shelf in the bathroom before quickly showering, relieved to wash the sweat off his body. He heard his phone go off as he was shampooing his hair, quickly washing the suds off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and wiping his wet hands on it, picking up his phone he saw two new messages from Ikuya

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Kirishima Ikuya_

_I know a nice restaurant we could go to if you'd like?_

_I'm not sure how far away you live but I could meet you somewhere?_

Sousuke replied with his address and Ikuya said it wasn't too far away from where he was thinking of. They arranged a time for them to meet at the nearby train station and Sousuke began getting dressed, pulling on some black skinny jeans and a white shirt, grabbing a denim jacket to throw on top as he gathered his keys, phone and wallet and sat down to wait for a while. He still had time yet before he'd need to set off and so, he grabbed his towel once more, rubbing his hair with it in an attempt to dry it.   
When the dark strands were only mildly damp, he grabbed what he needed and headed to the door, putting his shoes on and heading out, locking the door behind him.   
At this rate he'd be slightly early however, he didn't mind waiting, he was getting restless waiting in his apartment and figured that a change of scenery would do him good.   
Reaching the train station they were going to meet at, Sousuke leaned against a nearby wall, pulling his phone out and scrolling mindlessly through some social media site that he didn't recall downloading.   
It wasn't long before a text came through 

  
_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Kirishima Ikuya_

_I wonder who that incredibly handsome guy is stood not too far from me? Any ideas?_

The dark haired male looked up, glancing around him and meeting Ikuya's eyes as the shorter male walked towards him with a small wave and a smile.   
"I don't know about you but I don't see any mirrors in front of you so I'm not sure who it is you're talking about," Sousuke grinned at the terrible joke, Ikuya rolling his eyes lightly at the comment.   
"Let me give you a hint, he's about this tall," Ikuya indicated, holding his hand above his head "Has muscles that could probably crush me without trying and is conveniently called Yamazaki Sousuke,"   
Sousuke laughed quietly, face flushing ever so slightly at the compliment before commenting   
"I'd never try and crush you, it's alright,"   
Ikuya laughed once more, the sound making Sousuke's heart flutter with an unknown feeling before smirking and standing on his tip toes to whisper in Sousuke's ear   
"Maybe I want you to crush me, maybe I'm into that,"   
Sousuke's hands went to rest on Ikuya's hips, pulling the teal haired male closer to himself as he replied   
"Well, we'll just have to see how it goes," Ikuya's face flushed slightly as Sousuke leaned closer into his ear, whispering "But maybe not in public,"   
They separated from her school other at that, hands automatically intertwining as Ikuya began leading the way, random conversation filling the air between them.   
The conversation topics were fairly tame as they each explained a bit about themselves however, Sousuke noticed something as Ikuya was walking, smirking slightly as he asked   
"You okay? You seem to be limping a bit? I'm gonna guess the filming today went well?"   
Ikuya's face flushed darkly, convinced that his limp hadn't been that noticeable only, Sousuke was grinning, clearly finding his embarrassment entertaining.   
"Uh...Yeah, it was good, just a bit uh....intense," Ikuya stuttered, Sousuke grinning widely   
"You're cute," the dark-haired male commented, the blush growing on Ikuya's face as he grumbled out a quiet   
"I'm not cute..."   
They reached the restaurant and Sousuke held the door open for the shorter male, Ikuya commenting that he was capable of opening a door before accepting the help and entering the restaurant. Upon entering they were greeted by a friendly looking waitress who showed them to a table, handing them two menus and taking their drinks orders before leaving to prepare their drinks whilst they glanced over the menus. 

The waitress made her way back to their table with their drinks, placing them down in front of them and politely asking if they were ready to order.

Sousuke glanced to Ikuya who nodded and so they ordered their food, the waitress leaving as they went back into friendly conversation.

"Wait, so you're telling me that your brother knows about your job? How did he react when you told him?" Sousuke quirked a dark coloured brow, in slight disbelief that Ikuya had openly told his brother about his job

"He uh, well he was a bit weird about it but now that he's used to it he's supportive of it. In his words 'I don't even have an actual job yet so I can't judge'" Ikuya explained, feeling his face flush as he revealed that his brother knew of his job. Sousuke was silent for a moment before breathing out a quiet

"Wow..." He leaned back in his seat, a hand reaching up to the back of his neck to rub it awkwardly before continuing "I mean, my family aren't not supportive but damn, I don't want to know what they'd think if they knew exactly what I do, I told my brother that I actually work in the IT department when he found out I worked at Samezuka. I only just managed to get him to not tell my parents,"

Ikuya grinned, amused by the story before his face turned shocked when Sousuke asked

"Do your parents know?" 

Ikuya bit his lip and shook his head.

"If they ever found out I'd never hear the end of it. Every family reunion it would be brought up and they'd want to know all the details...It would just be too weird...How about high school friends? Have you ever had any message you and ask if it's actually you in the videos or anything?" Ikuya questioned, figuring it must have happened at some point.

"Hmm, not really. I mean one of my friends from high school works at Samezuka too, Matsuoka Rin, but other than that no, however, I'm curious now, that question seemed too specific so I'm gonna guess there's a story behind that?" Sousuke asked

"No!" Ikuya replied possibly a bit too quickly "I mean no...of course not," 

The teal haired male went quiet for a moment, ignoring Sousuke's knowing gaze before it became too much and he blurted out "Okay, okay, It happened. My uh manager, we were good friends in high school, he was always really protective and when I started working there, I refused to tell him what I did as a job and he must've found something online because I got a message asking if this is why I wouldn't tell him. Obviously I agreed and my previous manager had just left, apparently, I'm 'impossible to work with' and then Hiyori decided to take the job," 

"Impossible to work with, huh? What did you do?" Sousuke laughed, wondering how bad the innocent looking male before him could possibly be.

"Don't say it like that, it makes it seem more interesting that it is. All I did was show up late a couple of times," Ikuya whined, a knowing smirk being sent his way from Sousuke.

"I know that can't be all, there's got to be something more than that," The dark-haired male pressed

"No, okay, I refused to have sex with him as well and his excuse was 'You're a porn star, you should want to fuck everyone' Then I reported him to someone higher up and he left before they could fire him, I don't see how that makes me 'impossible to work with honestly but sure," Ikuya explained, shuddering at the memory

"You're kidding aren't you?" Sousuke received a blank stare in response "Oh God, Kirishima-kun, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked,"

"No, it's okay. But really? Last name basis? I'm sorry but if all goes well you're going to be fucking me with multiple people watching in a week, there's no need to be so formal," Ikuya grinned, enjoying the startled expression plastered upon Sousuke's face. 

The waitress from before seemed to conveniently choose that moment to bring their food over, giving a strange look to Sousuke who still looked shocked as she placed their food in front of them. After she left, telling them to enjoy their meals, Sousuke finally responded

"Okay but that goes for you as well, no last names, Ikuya," Sousuke teased as they began eating

Small conversations were had as they ate, learning more and more about each other as their meal continued.

"So, are you busy for the rest of the week?" Ikuya asks curiously, wondering when they could meet again.

"Uh, not particularly. I should have been filming today but the actor I was supposed to work with called in sick so it's been rescheduled for tomorrow, other than that, I don't think I have any filming, just a couple of meetings," Sousuke explained "How about you?" 

"Hiyori said he'd text me when he finds out when my next filmings and meeting are but I've not been told anything so I'm gonna guess I have the next few days free at least,"

"Great, so we'll have plenty of time, that is if you want to?" Sousuke asked, doubt bubbling in his chest for a moment before it disappeared upon seeing Ikuya's smile.

"Of course, I'd have to be pretty stupid to turn that down," Ikuya flirted.

They soon finished their meal, the waitress clearing their plates and bringing the bill over after asking if they'd like deserts.

After a brief disagreement over who should pay, they split the bill and began leaving. The air was cold outside and Ikuya wrapped his coat further around himself as they walked, feeling Sousuke wrap an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to warm him up.

They began heading towards a small park, sitting on a set of swings as they talked, Sousuke offering Ikuya his jacket as he noticed the shorter male shiver.

"I'll be fine, besides, you'll freeze to death. That's not good," Ikuya commented, declining one more time when Sousuke asked if he was sure.

"I forgot to ask before, who are you filming with tomorrow? Any chance I'd know them?" Ikuya asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Oh, uh you might know them, Nanase Haruka, he does a lot of videos with Matsuoka Rin and Tachibana Makoto, I've only worked with him once before and I hated it," Sousuke explained, earning a confused look from Ikuya.

"If you hated it why are you working with him again?" Concern laced Ikuya's voice as he asked and Sousuke realised how his statement could have been taken the wrong way.

"Well no, I worded that wrong, I didn't hate working with him, I just hated him. No idea why, he just pissed me off so much, you know. I mean he's okay now, I got to know him a bit and he's not as bad as I used to think," Sousuke clarified, Ikuya nodding in response.

"Were you okay with everything that was mentioned for the video?" Sousuke asked, figuring they should probably talk about this pretty important conversation topic. Ikuya laughed slightly commenting

"That was an abrupt conversation change," Sousuke grinned and Ikuya continued "Yeah, I think so, nothing stood out as anything I'd hate. How about you, are you alright with everything?" there was a nagging thought in the back of Ikuya's head that told him to check that Sousuke wanted to do it with _him_ , but he stayed quiet, trying to push the insecurities away, deciding to deal with them later.

"Yeah, as long as you're okay with it, I'm okay," Sousuke smiled, Ikuya tutting at him

"That's not how this works, you should know that more than anyone. If both people aren't into it, don't do it. Now tell me honestly, are you okay with everything," Ikuya could be demanding at times, Sousuke had decided, however, he had also decided that he enjoyed it, finding Ikuya incredibly attractive when he pretended to be in charge.

"No, I promise, I'm into it. Just the usual nerves that come with working with someone new I guess. I don't know what your limits are and I don't want to accidentally cross one," Sousuke explained and Ikuya placed his hand on Sousuke's thigh gently.

"It's okay, we have safewords for a reason right?" Ikuya tried to lighten the mood, Sousuke letting a small grin appear on his face

"Well hopefully safewords won't be necessary, hopefully, it'll all go okay," Sousuke commented, checking the time, his eyes widening "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to keep you out so late," 

"It's alright, I enjoyed myself. Thank you Sousuke for tonight, it was quite short notice," Ikuya leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Sousuke's cheek.

"I'll walk you home if you want," Sousuke offered, Ikuya pouting as he mumbled

"Then you'll have to walk home alone in the cold,"

Sousuke grinned and said it was no problem, cutting Ikuya's protests off before he could finish them, making the younger growl in frustration

"But Sousuke...."

This time Sousuke cut him off with a kiss, his lips landing gently upon Ikuya's own, their lips moving in sync for a moment before Sousuke pulled away, his hand moving up to his neck, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling out a 

"Sorry," 

"Don't be," Ikuya argued "It was good," The two were quiet for a moment before they both erupted into laughter and began walking, their hands intertwining together.

"Are you sure you're okay walking me home, you don't have to," Ikuya asked, insecurities floating around in his head once more.

"Hey," Sousuke stopped, a hand on Ikuya's face getting the shorter male to look at him. "I promise, I don't mind walking you home, I want to make sure you're safe,"

"And what about you? How do I know you're safe?" Ikuya shot back, knowing that he was being petty.

"I can call you on my way back if you'd like and I'll tell you when I get home," Sousuke offered, to which Ikuya defeatedly nodded.

Upon reaching Ikuya's apartment building, the teal haired male turned to Sousuke, avoiding eye contact as he asked

"Can I kiss you?"

Sousuke smiled softly, replying quietly with

"Of course you can," 

The two of them leaned in, their lips meeting as shivers ran down Ikuya's spine, excitement filling him as his hands moved up to Sousuke's hair.

Anyone would think that with kissing people on a regular basis for his job, he's no longer find it exciting, however, the people he usually worked with, it all felt fake. This, however, felt real. So scarily real that he had to pull away, wondering if he'd imagined it all.

Sousuke glance down at his feet with a slightly awkward smile, looking back into Ikuya's eyes and whispering a quiet

"Goodbye Ikuya," 

The teal haired male almost stopped him as he turned to walk away, he wasn't sure why but something told him to. He ignored the feeling and called out

"I'll call you when I get in, promise me you'll get home safe?" 

Sousuke turned back to him, flashing him a smile as he nodded.

"I'll be safe, don't worry," Sousuke said "Now go inside or you'll catch a cold," 

Ikuya pouted once more as he saw Sousuke turning around and walking away. He headed inside the apartment building, glancing behind himself once more before rushing up to his apartment, settling his anxieties and insecurities before unlocking his phone, going to Sousuke's contact and pressing the call button.

it had been a while since he had been insecure about filming with someone, in fact, it was only at the start of his career that he felt self-conscious, however, tonight the thoughts came back, the what ifs? It made his heart sink to think about, he really liked Sousuke and wasn't sure how to deal with his feeling, however, his train of thought was cut off and the phone stopped ringing, Sousuke's now familiar voice greeting him.

"Hi, again,"

Maybe, just maybe this could lead to something more. He still had hope at least.

 

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually quite surprised by how many people seem to be enjoying this fic, I never thought other people would really enjoy this ship but I'm glad I was wrong! Thank you to everyone who has been reading it or anyone who has left kudos or comments, I really appreciate it and you're all wonderful.  
> In other news, enjoy this new chapter with yet another ship added in!  
> :)))))))))

The next morning, Sousuke woke up not feeling tired for the first time in a long time despite staying out late the previous night with Ikuya. He had gotten home the previous night at around half eleven, ending his call with Ikuya at around twelve o clock when the shorter male had been unable to get more than a sentence out without a loud yawn slipping out of his mouth. They had said goodbye to each other and Sousuke had fallen into a peaceful sleep with a smile plastered upon his face.

He quickly hopped in the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist when he was done and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt before towelling his hair dry. heading out into the kitchen, he made himself some breakfast, and sat at the small kitchen table, responding to a couple of texts and some emails as he ate.

He had a text from Seijuuro saying that Haru was in today and that they'd try to film everything today so that it wasn't delayed too much. Sousuke responded with a simple 'okay' and moved on to deleting some spam emails from his inbox.

Before he knew it, he was ready to leave, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his phone, keys and wallet before leaving, walking the short distance to the main building for Samezuka entertainment.

Entering the building, he was greeted by Seijuuro who was clearly waiting for him, the redhead's grin growing impossibly wider upon seeing the dark haired male.

"Sousuke! How did it go yesterday?" He asked enthusiastically, his grin only growing wider.

"It was okay, do I need to explain details now or can that be discussed later?" Sousuke asked, noticing the many curious stares they were receiving.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You can talk whilst we walk, okay?" Seijuuro said as he wrapped an arm around Sousuke's shoulders and leading the dark-haired male towards the filming studio where Haru was busy preparing.

"So? What happened? Is he cute?" Seijuuro practically begged the tall male to tell him.

"What happened? Really? It was just a meeting, the director explained what we'd be doing and we changed a couple of things and then we left. Ikuya asked for my phone number and then he had to go and film something," Sousuke decided to leave out the part about dinner, figuring that it wasn't important to Seijuuro as it had nothing to do with work. That and he couldn't be bothered to deal with the older males teasing.

"Oooh, you gave him your phone number, did you? Interesting," Seijuuro teased, enjoying the angry-sounding grunt that Sousuke let out in response.

The entered the filming studio, Seijuuro giving up with his teasing and telling Sousuke to go and get ready as they were going to start filming as soon as both actors were ready. The dark-haired male agreed and headed towards the dressing room behind where all the cameras were set up. Upon entering the room, he noticed Haru who was completely undressed with a robe draped loosely over his body, scrolling through some social media on his phone.

"Hey," Sousuke greeted, Hary looking up from his phone, commenting emotionlessly

"Took you long enough, not like I've been waiting around for ages," 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Haru, unable to distinguish sarcasm from his normal tone.

"That was sarcasm, but you are late," Haru clarified and Sousuke nodded, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and vaguely folding the material before placing it down on one of the chairs in the room, his Jeans and shoes being left on for this particular video.

"You ready?" Sousuke asked, to which Haru nodded wordlessly and the two actors left the dressing room, entering the set and getting themselves ready.

"You okay? Remember your safewords and everything?" Sousuke asked as he led Haru over to a bench in the centre of the set.

"Yeah I'm good, safeword's mackerel," Haru responded sounding bored as usual. the dark haired male nodded as grabbed a pair of handcuffs, clamping them around each of Haru's wrists, securing his arms behind his back. After this, he attached the cuffs to a chain that hung from a loop on the ceiling, pushing Haru to lean over to the bench and pull the chain so that it so that it strained Haru's shoulders ever so slightly but not enough to hurt him. Once Haru's arms were restrained, Sousuke grabbed a spreader bar, fastening it around Haru's ankles, forcing him to spread his legs further apart.

Once the camera started rolling, Sousuke roughly grabbed Haru's hair, pulling his head up at an uncomfortable angle.

"Look at you," Sousuke spat, a smirk plastered upon his face "You already look so desperate,"

A loud slap echoed throughout the set as Sousuke's hand made impact with Haru's cheek, the skin turning bright red under the force. 

"How about we see how long you can go without coming, hm? How does that sound?" Sousuke asks, receiving silence in response before his hand came into contact with Haru's face once more. "Answer me, slut," Sousuke growled and Haru gritted his teeth before responding

"Yes sir, it sounds good sir," 

"Good," Sousuke praised, his hand running through Haru's hair and trailing down his back as he made his way around the bound boy beneath him.

Sousuke raked his nails harshly down Haru's back, leaving angry red trails in their wake as a low groan escaped Haru's mouth.

Sousuke's hand made contact with Haru's ass, leaving a large red mark as his fingers moved lower, circling around Haru's rim, two fingers pushing in to test how stretched out he was.

The taller male hummed in approval, pulling his fingers out and chuckling before speaking in a low voice.

"You even stretched yourself out for me huh? That's how desperate you are for my cock, pathetic. I want you to beg if you want me to fuck you any time soon,"

Haru swallowed his pride, mumbling a weak

"Sousuke, please......Please, I want your cock," 

Sousuke tutted and brought his hand down on Haru's ass once more

"Is that how we ask for things Haru? By mumbling? I want to hear you clearly,"

Haru's face flushed impossibly darker at the request

"Please Sousuke...Please, I want your big cock to fuck me open until I can't walk...Please, I want to be  your slut, use me....please...." Haru was more confident this time, slipping into the right frame of mind and letting go of all his doubts as he begged shamelessly.

"That's better, see, wasn't so hard now was it?"  Sousuke teased before adding "Are you sure you can take my cock without coming though? We can't have you coming without permission," 

"Please, Sousuke...I won't come, I promise...I can take it, Please," Haru's voice broke slightly towards the end, signalling his desperation.

Sousuke placed a hand firmly on Haru's lower back, holding the other male down as he slipped slowly inside him, Haru letting out an embarrassingly loud whine as Sousuke's cock hit his prostate immediately.

"You're so tight...it's almost hard to believe that you're such a slut...." Sousuke growled as he set a brutal pace, slamming into Haru with force, his hips hitting against the bench that he was bent over.

The room was filled with the sounds of grunts and moans, paired with the slapping of skin on skin, every sound being captured by the camera's which followed the two males every move.

Another hard slap was directed to Haru's ass before Sousuke slowed his pace down fully, barely thrusting the head of his cock into Haru as the smaller male's whines broke off, turning into begging.

"Sousuke! Please, Please I need it, Please," Haru begged, earning a smirk from Sousuke as he pulled out completely, watching as Haru's hole clenched around nothing.

"So, so desperate.....You slut...." Sousuke growled, moving around in front of Haru, gripping his chin and lifting his face up to meet his eyes "I know just what will keep a slut like you satisfied," 

The taller male let go of Haru's chin, walking around behind him and moving a rather large machine closer to Haru.

There was a large dildo attached to it which Sousuke lined up with Haru's entrance, flicking a switch to turn the machine on as it came to life, the dildo pushing into Haru before pulling out again, the pace increasing as Sousuke turned a dial on the side of the machine.

Once he was satisfied with the fast pace of the machine, Sousuke  moved away, standing in front of Haru once more, the head of his cock nudging against Haru's lips, making the raven-haired boy open his mouth wide, his teeth kept out of the way as Sousuke pushed in further, causing Haru to gag around the large dick in his mouth.

After a couple more shallow thrusts, Sousuke pushed deeper, his cock pushing further into Haru's throat, earning choked noises from the raven-haired male, tears forming in his eyes.

After a minute or so, Sousuke pulled out of Haru's mouth, allowing the other male to take in deep gasping breaths before he thrust in again, a choked sound coming from Haru as he was forced to take the others cock.

This continued for a while longer before Sousuke pulled out completely, another slap landing on Haru's face.

"Please, sir, please let me come! Please," Haru began, the machine behind him pounding into his prostate.

"Hm, let's see how much longer you can take it," Sousuke grinned as he stood behind Haru, reaching in front of him and wrapping his hand around the smaller male's dick.

"Sousuke! Please, I can't take it! I'm going to come," Haru warned, feeling his body tense up in preparation for the wave of pleasure which never came. When he came back to his senses, he felt his dick throbbing whilst Sousuke had his hand tightly around the base, preventing his orgasm.

"What did I tell you about coming without permission?" Sousuke's voice was cold as he spoke, sending shivers down Haru's spine.

When a moment passed and Haru didn't answer, Sousuke brought his free hand down hard on Haru's ass.

"Answer me," The dark-haired male demanded

"You said not to come without asking you and gaining permission," Haru answered immediately

"Good, and what do you think is an appropriate punishment Haruka?" Sousuke asked, addressing Haru using his full name

"Anything sir, whatever makes you happy," Haru answered, wanting to please Sousuke

"Hm," Sousuke pretended to think, releasing Haru's dick and strolling casually towards one side of the room "How about I spank you with a cane whilst you get fucked by a machine, huh? You like the sound of that?" 

Haru nodded in response before realising that Sousuke probably wanted a verbal answer, letting out a quiet 

"Yes, sir," 

Sousuke grinned and returned to Haru's side, a long thin cane in his hand which he held out to show Haru who shivered in response.

"I'd say twenty should be enough to teach you your lesson," Sousuke smirked, gently placing the cane down on Haru's back, running the smooth wood over his skin until he reached his ass, lifting the cane up and pausing before bringing it down.

"I want you to count them out loud for me," Sousuke stated, Haru tensing in anticipation before Sousuke brought the cane down on Haru's ass, leaving a long red stripe across the normally pale skin.

"One," Haru choked out, his breath escaping him as he relaxed, preparing for the next hit.

It was harder this time, the resulting line darker and more vivid as Haru felt tears forming in his eyes at the hard blow, his voice cracking around the number.

Sousuke continued this for a while, Haru counting each hit until it reached twenty. Haru's skin was littered with dark red lines, crisscrossing over each other and creating an intricate pattern of welts across his ass. Sousuke dropped the cane when he reached twenty and reached out towards Haru.

The scene ended at that point, the cameras cut off and Sousuke gently massaged Haru's skin, rubbing over the welts before moving to untie the raven-haired male, helping him to stand up and rubbing his arms where the rope had bound him.

"How are you feeling?" Sousuke asked gently, holding onto Haru out of fear that the shorter would collapse if he stood on his own.

"Tired, and fuzzy, I can't really feel my legs," Haru replied after a moment of thought.

Upon hearing this, Sousuke tightened his grip slightly on Haru's arm, scooping the other up bridal style and carrying him towards the dressing room, receiving whines of protest from Haru about being carried.

When they entered the room, Sousuke gently placed Haru down on his feet, instructing him to lie down on the small couch in the room. The raven-haired boy grumbled with a pout however, he complied with Sousuke, lying face down on the leather as Sousuke rummaged around the room for some cream to apply to Haru's irritated skin.

Upon finding it, he straddled Haru, applying the cream with cold hands which Haru immediately complained about.

"Sorry, sorry, I guess cold hands might help with the bruising though," Sousuke offered.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? No crazy thoughts running through your head?" Sousuke asked as he finished applying the cream, getting Haru to sit up and handing him a fizzy drink and some chocolate to bring his sugar levels up once more.

"I'm fine," Haru replied, his eyes slipping closed as he drank before fluttering open once more "I'm just tired," 

Sousuke pulled him gently into his arms in an awkward side embrace however, Haru seemed to appreciate it nonetheless, leaning into the touch as his eyes closed again.

"It's okay, sleep for a bit, I don't have any more filmings for a while, do you?" Sousuke asked gently, to which Haru hummed slightly and replied

"No...I'll just go home and sleep," 

"Haru, you're in no state to be walking home or getting on a train, you're completely out of it," Sousuke commented

"Hm...It's fine, Makoto should be finished filming soon, I'll go with him," Haru mumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position before standing slowly to get dressed.

Sousuke stayed close by whilst Haru dressed, pulling on his own clothes too but keeping a close eye on the raven-haired boy in case he collapsed like he looked like he was going to do.

"I'll walk with you to meet Makoto, alright? You look like you're about to pass out," Sousuke explained, Haru simply nodding, not in the mood to argue with Sousuke.

The two made their way out of the dressing room, Haru walking slightly in front as they made their way to one of the other recording studios, Sousuke keeping a close eye onHaru. 

They reached the studio that Makoto was filming in, Sousuke keeping an eye on Haru until he saw Makoto, giving a small smile to the brunette.

"Hey," Sousuke greeted

"Hey," Makoto gave a warm smile "Is everything alright?" It wasn't often that Sousuke would walk with Haru to meet Makoto or Rin but when he did it usually meant that something was wrong.

"It's nothing too bad, he just looked awfully pale and said something about not being able to feel his legs, I didn't want him to pass out whilst walking here," Sousuke explained, earning a large smile from Makoto who pulled him in for an unexpected hug which by now he should have seen coming.

"Thank you, honestly. You know what he's like saying he's fine when he's not, I really appreciate it," Makoto said, Sousuke laughing awkwardly in response.

"It's no problem, I've got nothing to do for the next couple of hours anyway," Sousuke brushed off Makoto's thanks, sensing the next question before it even came

"You're working with Kirishima Ikuya, right? How's it going so far?" Makoto seemed enthusiastic and Sousuke decided to entertain him.

"It's good, he seems like a nice guy, I'm excited to work with him," Sousuke briefly explained, his phone ringing at the perfect time, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm very sorry, I need to take this," Sousuke apologised, Makoto brushing off the apology, saying it's no problem.

 

"Hello?" Sousuke asked, having completely forgotten to check the caller ID before answering.

"Sousuke, how are you?" Ikuya's voice came through the speaker on his phone, a smile forming on Sousuke's face, seeing Makoto sending him a knowing look and glaring slightly before waving to the two actors and leaving to find somewhere quieter to talk to Ikuya.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" Sousuke responded, finding a small table to sit at near a coffee machine.

"I'm good too, are you busy? I should've asked before I called but I completely forgot..."  Sousuke could hear a tinge of guilt in the teal haired male's voice, quickly reassuring that it was okay.

"It's fine, I've just finished filming and returning Haru to someone responsible, I'm not busy," Sousuke responded, hearing a confused sound from Ikuya.

"Returning him to someone responsible? What are you talking about?" Ikuya asked

"I walked with him to go and meet his boyfriend because he looked like he would pass out," Sousuke clarified, Ikuya laughing at the explanation, causing Sousuke to grin as well.

"So anyway, are you free on Thursday? I thought maybe we could go out for some drinks if you'd like?" Ikuya offered, Sousuke quickly agreeing.

"Sounds great," Sousuke grinned to himself, feeling his heart rate increase at the thought of another date with Ikuya "Do you wanna maybe catch a movie beforehand?" Sousuke asked, excited to meet the teal haired man again.

"Yes, sounds great, what time would you say?" Ikuya asked and the two arranged a time and a place to meet before the conversation turned to various random conversation topics.

The two continued to talk for almost an hour before Sousuke had to go for another recording, promising to talk later on before they hung up, each of them smiling giddily like a teenager with their first crush as they continued with their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know what machine I was mentioning in this chapter, here's a link to a video of one; https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php%3Fviewkey%3D682780583&ved=0ahUKEwjXst3kx9fgAhVHRBUIHTMNC8oQo7QBCCkwAg&usg=AOvVaw1hzBJfW2ZDg-yEBg4kKeoM  
> It is porn though so beware


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I present to you some Ikuya X Sousuke action!  
> And there will be more to come, I promise :))))  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!!!

Thursday couldn't come around fast enough for Ikuya. He had some filming to do on Wednesday however, for once he couldn't focus on anything. He only had one thing on his mind at the moment, his date with Sousuke. Ever since their dinner the other night, Ikuya had been longing to spend more time with the dark haired male and now that he had arranged to see him again, he couldn't keep his excitement at bay. Hiyori had certainly noticed this and had reminded him of how important it was for him to not get too attached too soon, however, unfortunately, it appeared it was already too late.

Thursday morning came around and Ikuya's hands had been trembling in anticipation all morning. As it approached the time for him to start getting ready to meet Sousuke, he quickly showered and attempted to dry his hair with a towel before admitting defeat and getting dressed.

Once he was ready, he quickly glanced over himself in the mirror, grabbing everything he needed and leaving his apartment to meet Sousuke.  
  


He saw the dark-haired male walking towards the cinema from the other direction, waving to him and jogging to meet him.

"Hey, how are you?" Ikuya asked, a bright smile on his face, making Sousuke's face light up in happiness

"I'm good, how about you?" Sousuke replied, feeling Ikuya lacing his fingers with his own.

"Better now that I'm with you," Ikuya winked, Sousuke grinning in response to the cheesy reply.

"You're such a sap," Sousuke teased as they entered the cinema, heading to the main desk to buy their tickets and some snacks.

After they had sorted out tickets and food, they entered the theatre, finding a couple of seats near the middle and sitting down, the adverts playing quietly in the background.

"So how did filming go yesterday?" Sousuke asked, Ikuya laughing softly before offering an awkward smile.

"Well so much for Kisumi saying he's more of a switch than a dom, my ass would beg to differ, I swear I won't be able to move comfortably for the next few days," 

Sousuke laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and ignoring the glare that Ikuya sent his way.

"It's not funny! Why are you laughing?" Ikuya whined, his head flopping onto Sousuke's shoulder whilst Sousuke lifted his arm to rub up and down Ikuya's back.

"No, You're right, it's not funny," Sousuke's voice sounded strained as he stopped himself from laughing. Ikuya pouted upon hearing the amused tone in Sousuke's voice and Sousuke couldn't stop himself from squshing Ikuya's cheeks in his hands, making them both burst into laughter.

The lights dimmed more, startling Ikuya as the film prepared to start playing, the last few adverts being played before it started.

They both turned their attention to the screen in front of them, hands conjoined where they rested on the armrest. Every now and then throughout the film, they would glance at each other, smiling gently upon seeing the other so entranced by the film before they noticed the staring and turned to face them, each of them grinning at each other.

About halfway through the film, however, Sousuke felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, confusion clearly visible on his face as Ikuya turned to him to ask what's wrong.

"Uh, nothing, just one second, I'm gonna go check who's calling me, I'll be back in a second," Sousuke explained, quickly exiting the theatre, ducking his head to avoid blocking people's view.

Once he was outside the theatre, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing multiple notifications, 3 texts and 2 missed calls from Seijuuro.

Unlocking his phone, he checked the text messages first.

_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_Sousuke, are you busy?_   
  


_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_Please call me back as soon as you see this, it's important_   
  


_To: Yamazaki Sousuke_

_From: Mikoshiba Seijuuro_

_Sousuke please, this is really important, call me back when you get this, please_   
  


Confusion filled Sousuke's head as he read the messages, wondering what had happened that made Seijuuro call and text him so many times. He clicked on Seijuuro's contact, pressing the phone icon and waiting whilst the call connected.

"Sousuke, oh thank god!" Seijuuro picked up as soon as the phone started ringing "I'm really sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing but the video that's supposed to go up tomorrow, the one with you and Rin, we've lost some of the footage from it, we can't finish the video without it so is there any possibility you could come in today and refilm them? Please, we're desperate," Seijuuro finished, Sousuke taking a minute to process what had been said to him.

"Oh...Uh yeah, I guess, just let me go and tell Ikuya and I'll set off," Sousuke replied, his mind feeling foggy, barely hearing as Seijuuro started talking once more

"Wait, Sousuke! If you're on a date you don't hav...." Sousuke hung up the phone before Seijuuro could finish, heading back into the theatre with a heavy sigh, joining Ikuya once more, the teal aired male giving him a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" Ikuya whispered, placing a hand on Sousuke's leg

"Yeah, it was Seijuuro, they've lost some of the footage for a video that needs to be uploaded tonight, they asked if I could go and refilm some scenes, I'm so sorry," Sousuke's voice was apologetic as he whispered

"It's okay, it happens," Ikuya gave an understanding smile.

"D...do you still want to go and get some drinks tonight?" Sousuke asked, his nervousness clear in his voice. Ikuya nodded with a smile, before glancing away bashfully, however, Sousuke saw it as disappointment.

"Again, I'm so sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you," Sousuke promised, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"You don't have to, it's fine," Ikuya smiled before speaking again in a quiet voice "C...could I...could I possibly come with you and watch? If that's not weird....I'm sorry, that's really weird, I shouldn't have asked," Ikuya hid his face in his hands, feeling his skin burning red against his palms.

"It's okay, it's not weird," Sousuke tried to pry Ikuya's hands away from his face, trying to reassure the teal haired male. "It's okay, come on, we should probably go, I think people are getting annoyed," Sousuke gently explained, taking Ikuya's hand as they ducked to exit the theatre, annoyed glares following them until they were out of sight.

When they were back outside, Ikuya released Sousuke's hand and covered his face again, still feeling his face burning. Sousuke turned to him once more, gently trying to remove Ikuya's hands from his face

"Hey, I promise you it's alright, it's our job, it's not weird at all. Please, can you move your hands? I want to see your adorable face," Sousuke asked, Ikuya pouting underneath his hands as he slowly moved his hands away. When he realised that Sousuke genuinely didn't seem fazed by what he had said, he allowed his hands to drop completely, Sousuke gently taking them both in his own hands as he placed a kiss on Ikuya's forehead, making him blush once more.

"Honestly, it's okay, but I will warn you, you might be smothered by Seijuuro, he's very enthusiastic about this whole thing," Sousuke warned, releasing one of Ikuya's hands as they began walking towards Samezuka entertainment, small talk filling the air as they walked.

When they entered the building, all attention turned to them, Sousuke leading the way downstairs to one of the filming studios. 

Upon entering the studio, Sousuke was embraced by a pacing Seijuuro who sighed in relief upon seeing him.

"You should have just told me you were busy! Don't tell me you just left him, Sousuke, whatever you do do not tell me you left without telling him," Seijuuro had failed to notice the shorter male who stood behind Sousuke, gripping the dark-haired male's shoulders in a vice-like grip as he questioned him.

"I didn't, I swear. Are you actually blind or something?" Sousuke joked, brushing Seijuuro's hands off and holding his hand out for Ikuya, the shorter male stepping forwards with a small smile as he waved slightly.

"Seijuuro, this is Ikuya, Ikuya this is Seijuuro, my manager," Sousuke briefly introduced and Seijuuro held his hand out towards Ikuya, giving a firm handshake before pulling the smaller male in for a hug, having no regard for personal space.

"Anyway, go and get ready, I can keep Ikuya company if that's alright with you?" Seijuuro turned to the teal haired male who nodded, waving goodbye to Sousuke as he headed towards the dressing room.

"Come on, I'm guessing you came to watch him?" Seijuuro asked, to which Ikuya nodded shyly, his face flushing slightly as Seijuuro led him over to some chairs near the set, the two of them sitting down before Seijuuro immediately launched into conversation.

"So? How's it going with Sousuke?" The redhead asked, a knowing smile on his lips

"It's okay, he's really nice," Ikuya replied, unsure of how exactly to respond. Luckily, Sousuke and the other actor who he'd be working with came out of the dressing room then, heading over to the set and setting themselves up.

Sousuke began winding a large bundle of rope around the other actor's body, tying knots and pulling the rope through intricate patterns. Once the rope wrapped tightly around the red-haired actor, Sousuke helped him lie down on a metal looking table, using more rope to ensure that the redhead couldn't wriggle away.

Once the smaller actor was fully restrained, Sousuke headed over to a  large box at the side f the room, returning to the redhead's side brandishing a knife that glinted in the artificial lighting.

Ikuya took in a deep breath, intimidated by the sight of Sousuke, still half dressed, holding out a knife with a smirk plastered upon his face.

The cameras started rolling and Sousuke leapt straight into the scene, starting off from where the footage had been deleted.

The dark haired male circled the bound redhead, ensuring that he saw the blade held in his hand before he returned to behind the smaller male, grabbing a dildo and holding in it to the redhead's entrance.

"Now, Rin, I'm going to fuck you with this dildo but remember, if you move even the tiniest bit, you will get cut," Sousuke warned, thrusting the dildo into Rin in one go, receiving a long drawn out moan from Rin as the blade was run gently across his back with enough pressure to scratch the skin but not enough to actually cut him. Rin took in a shallow breath and held it as if scared to release it and Ikuya found himself doing the same as he watched the intense scene in front of him, feeling the rush of adrenaline as if he was in Rin's position.

"It's interesting to watch huh?" Seijuuro commented, briefly glancing at Ikuya "Rin is incredibly responsive so knifeplay is always interesting, you don't actually have to break skin for him to respond," 

Ikuya nodded, his gaze locked on the scene in front of him, unable to avert his eyes as Sousuke trailed the point of the knife across Rin's pale skin. The redhead let out a whimper as the cold metal trailed across his skin, trying his best not to thrust back onto the thick dildo which Sousuke was currently thrusting directly into his prostate. The knife was removed from Rin's skin for a moment and he held his breath once more, wondering where Sosuke would go next. The dark haired male waited for a moment to build up anticipation before he gently dragged the blade down Rin's arm which was bound behind his back. Rin flinched slightly, the blade pressing slightly deeper into his skin before Sousuke removed the blade altogether.

Ikuya was entranced by the scene in front of him, feeling arousal bubble up inside him the longer he watched which he quickly squished back down again, deciding that it wasn't an appropriate time.

As the scene continued, it got more and more intense, Sousuke putting more pressure on the blade, leaving red welts across Rin's skin, however, still keeping complete control so that he didn't break the skin. The scene ended when Rin's skin was red and irritated, littered with lines and scratches, his wrists also red where the rope had scratched and rubbed his skin raw. The camera's stopped and Sousuke began talking gently to Rin as he untied the ropes holding him still, gently rubbing the red skin that was exposed once the rope was removed.

Ikuya watched in curiosity, watching how gentle and caring Sousuke was, finding it strange compared to his usual sarcastic, slightly cold attitude.

Sousuke helped Rin to stand up and walk to the dressing room once more, disappearing from Ikuya's sight and leaving the teal haired male awestruck.

"Are you okay?" Seijuuro asked, his voice full of concern as he glanced at Ikuya.

"Y..yeah, just confused...I'll be fine," Ikuya replied, his voice sounding distant even to himself as he spoke. Thoughts were rushing through his head as he stared blankly at the now empty set, the camera crew rushing around him however, he couldn't hear it.

What if Sousuke acted like this with everyone he worked with, why would Ikuya be special? He was probably just being nice so that he was relaxed when they did their scene, and from what Ikuya had seen from how Sousuke had acted with Rin, he acted the same as he did when he was around Ikuya. He felt his head swim with different thoughts, most of them negative as he debated with himself over whether Sousuke genuinely cared for him or whether he did this with everyone. What if he already had a partner? Ikuya had never even considered asking. Maybe the dark-haired male was in an open relationship where he could act like this with anyone? The teal haired male felt slightly sick as he thought more.

_Why did I think I was special?_

This last thought crossed his mind just as Sousuke appeared, waving a hand in front of Ikuya's face and snapping him out of his daze.

"You okay?" Sousuke asked, his voice tinged with concern as Ikuya stood up, his face looking slightly paler than usual.

The teal haired male nodded, forcing a smile onto his face for Sousuke's sake, even though at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to go home and try to sleep his problems away. At least if he went out with Sousuke for drinks, he could drown his sorrows in cheap liquor and regret everything the next day.

"...Kuya? Ikuya? Are you sure you're alright?" Sousuke asked, both his own and Seijuuro's faces graced with concerned looks

"I'm fine, just zoned out a bit," Ikuya gave a weak smile, turning to Sousuke "You ready to go?"

The dark haired male nodded and Seijuuro said his goodbyes before the two of them made their way out of the building. Sousuke was still giving Ikuya a concerned look, however, the teal-haired male seemed to ignore it, asking quietly

"Where do you wanna go?"

Sousuke noticed how quiet and small Ikuya sounded, doing nothing to ease his concern as he thought of a couple local bars which they could go to. He suggested them to Ikuya who readily agreed and so they made their way towards the first one Sousuke suggested, a small bar near the centre of the city. Ikuya was a lot quieter than usual on the way there and they spent the majority of the walk in an uncomfortable silence.

Once they reached the bar, they entered and sat at the bar, ordering their drinks. Sousuke went with some beer, however, in the hopes of forgetting his feelings as fast as possible, Ikuya ordered a vodka and coke, taking a long drink of it when the bartender handed them their drinks.

"Jesus, are you sure you're alright?" Sousuke joked, the concern in his voice going unnoticed by Ikuya "You're drinking as if you've just been through a breakup," 

Ikuya knew it was supposed to be a joke however, he felt the comment rub him the wrong way, making his previous bad mood even worse. He also knew that it wasn't fair to take his anger at his own stupidity out on Sousuke however he couldn't seem to stop his anger from growing. Faking a smile, he replied

"It's just been a while since I drank. I usually stay at home,"

It wasn't necessarily a lie as he did usually stay home when Asahi and Kisumi invited him out, however, his true reason for drinking tonight was to forget. To forget the past few hours and hopefully forget his stupid, unrequited feelings.

Small talk filled the air accompanied by and awkward atmosphere as the two of them drank more and more, their brains becoming fuzzier and fuzzier the more alcohol entered their system.

"I...really can't wait to film this video," Ikuya slurred "I...I want you to fuck me..."  Ikuya had drunk another few glasses of vodka and coke and the two of them had bought a few shots as well which had led to Ikuya becoming thoroughly drunk. Sousuke wasn't in the best state either, swaying dangerously when he stood up, offering a hand to Ikuya with a smirk on his face.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" The dark haired male wobbled slightly as he grinned at the shorter male "That can be arranged, you wanna go back to mine?" 

Ikuya smiled, standing up on shaky legs and taking Sousuke's hand in his own, stumbling after the taller male as he began walking, both of them struggling to walk in a straight line. Sousuke led the way to his apartment, slower than usual due to their stumbling.

Once they reached Sousuke's apartment, Ikuya's self-control left him, the shorter male pushing Sousuke up against the door as he fumbled with his keys, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, immediately prodding his way into the dark-haired male's mouth with his tongue.

When they pulled away, Sousuke struggled with his keys once more, jabbing the key into the lock and unlocking the door, the two of them falling inside the apartment as their lips joined in another kiss, hands grabbing at one another's clothes.

Sousuke locked the door behind them, kissing Ikuya and backing him up down the hallway to his bedroom, fumbling with the door handle before swinging the door open, lifting Ikuya up effortlessly before throwing him onto the bed, the smaller male bouncing as he hit the mattress.

Sousuke crawled over him, a predatory smirk plastered upon his lips as he towered over the teal haired male.

"Off," Sousuke growled, pulling at Ikuya's top, trying to remove the fabric and failing as Ikuya struggled to sit up and pull the fabric up over his head.

Sousuke immediately went to attack the newly exposed skin with his teeth, his mouth leaving dark hickeys in its trail, biting and sucking at the pale skin.

Ikuya's head was thrown back at Sousuke's ministrations, feeling a wet tongue circling around his nipple, pulling a long whine from his throat.

"You're so sensitive, I like it," Sousuke purred, his lips switching to Ikuya's other nipple, sucking and biting on it for a while before continuing his trail downwards, suddenly flipping Ikuya over onto his stomach and removing his jeans, followed closely by his underwear. Sousuke lifted the smaller males hips up so that he was on his hands and knees, Ikuya complying wordlessly as he was manhandled into position.

Sousuke's mouth immediately found Ikuya's opening, his tongue swirling around the tight ring of muscle and his tongue thrusting in slightly in an attempt to stretch out the ring of muscle. Ikuya whined helplessly, grasping at the sheets and rutting back against Sousuke's mouth, not that the taller male minded.   
Before long, Sousuke had brought a finger up to Ikuya's entrance, circling it around the outside before pulling away completely, a whine coming from Ikuya. He opened the drawer on the bedside table and dug out the bottle of lube he kept in there along with a condom, placing the items down on the bed as he went back to licking and sucking at Ikuya's entrance.  
This time, he placed a finger up to Ikuya's entrance covered in lube, the digit easily slipping in receiving a long moan from Ikuya.

Wriggling his finger around, Sousuke began stretching Ikuya out, adding another finger after the smaller male seemed accustomed to the first.

Ikuya moaned, pushing himself back onto Sousuke's fingers, getting close to begging the taller male to fuck him.

When Sousuke pushed in a third finger, Ikuya's resolve snapped, his whines being interrupted by his own desperate voice

"Sousuke, please...Please fuck me...I can't take it anymore,"

Sousuke smirked, enjoying hearing the desperation in Ikuya's voice as he begged.

"Hm, well I guess you deserve it, just this once," Sousuke teased, his hands leaving Ikuya's body to roll the condom onto his dick, covering it with lube and groaning at the temporary relief before he wiped his hands on the bedsheet, gripping Ikuya's hips and pulling him back so that his entrance hit the tip of his dick, the head of Sousuke's dick slipping into Ikuya slightly.

The teal haired male moaned loudly, his back arching as Sousuke continued pushing in, filling him up completely. He released a breath as Sousuke's dick stilled fully inside him and he felt Sousuke placing sloppy kisses on the back of his neck, quietly whispering

"Are you alright?"

Ikuya moaned in response, trying to push himself back on Sousuke's dick, however, the taller male had a firm grip of his hips, holding him securely in place.

"Let me hear how much you like this," Sousuke instructed, pulling out of Ikuya before thrusting back in, the smaller male letting out a loud moan as Sousuke repeated this action again, setting a brutal pace.

Sousuke's hips slapped against Ikuya's thighs as he pounded into the smaller male, Ikuya being held up only by Sousuke's hands on his hips due to his arms collapsing underneath him.

His face squished into the pillow as he struggled to breathe properly, Sousuke knocking the breath out of him with every thrust. Everything felt so much more intense due to the alcohol flooding his system and the lust he felt towards Sousuke.

The dark haired male reached under Ikuya, grasping his dick in his hand and stroking gently, Ikuya feeling his release creeping up on him all too quickly. He choked out a desperate

"Sousuke! I'm going to come!"

Sousuke grunted in reply, answering with a brief

"Me too, you're too hot, I'm going to come really soon," 

Sousuke's thrusts became uneven as he stroked Ikuya roughly in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before they both came, loud groans of each other's names spilling out of their mouths before they both collapsed, Sousuke deciding last minute to fall down next to Ikuya so as not to crush him.

They lay and caught their breath for a moment, not caring about the state they were both in as their chests heaved, pulling in as much oxygen as possible as they lay in comfortable silence.

"Stay the night," Sousuke mumbled, rolling over to wrap his arms around Ikuya, preventing the smaller male from leaving. Not that he would have left, not with the alcohol still coursing through his veins.

He drifted off to sleep, Sousuke's arms wrapped around him tightly, a feeling of contentment settling deep inside him.

However, he soon realised the sickly feeling that rose in his throat.

_What had he done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on some other one-shots for some rare pairs which will be set in the same sort of universe as this and I'm hoping to turn it into a series sort of thing? I just need to think of some titles and then as soon as this is finished I can start uploading the others!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad boi hour because you can't have any Ikuya fanfic without a good old bit of angst.  
> But on the bright side, the net chapter will contain the long-anticipated Sousuke X Ikuya video heheheheh  
> I'm honestly loving this couple so much even though they have literally 0 interactions but uh...we'll move past that

Ikuya awoke to the feeling of warmth against his back, feeling a small weight resting on his waist. It was nice and he felt himself snuggling back into the comfort, unwilling to open his eyes just yet and face the reality of the situation.   
  
He could feel the dread begin bubbling up inside him, forcing his eyes open to witness the unfamiliar room, confirming his suspicions. He had slept with Sousuke. And he had never hated himself more in his life. He had slept with Sousuke even though he already knew that the dark-haired male didn't like him in that way. His heart had long since begun racing, his anxiety levels rising the longer he lay there. It only got worse as Sousuke's arm wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him closer if possible.   
  
Ikuya craned his neck, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Sousuke's peaceful face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, soft puffs of warm air hitting Ikuya's neck when Sousuke's mouth rested against the pale skin.   
  
 _I can't stay here, this needs to stop_  
  
Ikuya's thoughts ran wild as he lay there, thinking of how he had already pushed this relationship too far by hanging out with Sousuke so often. This was supposed to be for business only, his stupid feelings were not supposed to get involved, but then again things were never that easy.   
  
And so, Ikuya slipped quietly out of Sousuke's bed, creeping around and fumbling for his clothes, struggling to pull on his jeans before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.   
  
Every now and then, he'd glance back at Sousuke, checking that he was still asleep and feeling a pang of longing. He wanted to stay. more than anything, he wished he could stay wrapped in Sousuke's arms, safe from the world only, that wasn't how this worked. If Sousuke didn't feel the same, there was no point in getting his hopes up.   
  
With that last thought, Ikuya slipped on his shoes, putting his phone in his pocket before slipping out of Sousuke's apartment without so much as a trace.   
  
  
  
He walked through the cold, dark streets, the cool air providing a bit of relief from the pounding headache that had developed as a result of the alcohol the previous night, causing the teal haired male to let out a sigh of relief as he began the walk back towards his own apartment.   
  
  
  
It didn't take long to reach the apartment block, unlocking the main door with his key fob before heading up the stairs to the second floor.   
  
Unlocking his door, he staggered into his apartment, slipping off his shoes in the doorway and closing the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath as he slid down the door, curling himself into a ball.   
  
His eyes burned slightly with tears but he angrily wiped them away, turning the skin around his eyes red as his sleeve irritated it.   
  
"God, I'm so stupid," He muttered angrily to himself, feeling more tears make their way down his cheeks as he stood on shaky legs making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water along with some ibuprofen tablets. After swallowing the tablets and chugging down the rest of the water, he dragged himself towards his bed, collapsing on the mattress and not even bothering to get changed before he felt the sweet release of sleep grip him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sousuke awoke a couple of hours later, the bed next to him cold and empty. His heart dropped into his stomach, worst case scenarios of Ikuya regretting everything and leaving filling his head before he managed to rationalise his thoughts a bit.   
  
Maybe Ikuya had gotten up to go to the toilet? Maybe he remembered a meeting he had to go to? Maybe he would walk into the room any second now and tease Sousuke for worrying.   
  
However, the longer Sousuke waited, staring up at the ceiling, the less likely that seemed. The apartment was deathly silent, no sounds of life coming from any room. The dark haired male frowned and climbed out of bed to check, his face dropping as he saw Ikuya's clothes gone.   
 _  
Of course, he was gone, he was drunk and I took advantage of him..._  
  
Sousuke shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his head, heading back to grab his phone, checking for a message off Ikuya to say why he had left.   
  
When he unlocked his phone, he was met with a text from Seijuuro and a couple of miscellaneous social media notifications but nothing from Ikuya.   
  
The dark haired male decided to send a text himself, figuring that maybe Ikuya had simply forgotten, or maybe he had gone out.   
  
 _To: Kirishima Ikuya_  
  
 _From: Yamazaki Sousuke_  
  
 _Hey, sorry about last night, I know that saying this is not enough to make up for it but please text me when you get this, I want to know you're safe at least, even if you're mad at me_  
  
He sent the text and locked his phone, unsure how to deal with the heavy feeling in his chest.   
  
He decided to go to the gym, wanting to try and work away his feelings. If he didn't, he was scared he would spend all day checking his phone every five minutes. And so, after a quick shower, he dressed himself in some gym clothes, grabbed his bag with a change of clothes in it and headed out of the apartment, taking a deep breath as he stepped outside, the fresh, cold air helping to clear his head a bit.   
  
He jogged on the way to the gym, the rush of endorphins helping to lift his mood slightly. By the time he reached the gym, he had warmed up quite a bit despite the cold weather. He greeted the receptionist upon entering, heading to the locker rooms to put his bag in a locker.   
  
He began by heading over to a treadmill, deciding to warm up a bit more and stretch before lifting some weights. Plugging his headphones in, he placed them in his ears, playing his music loudly to try and drown out his thoughts of Ikuya.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ikuya awoke a couple of hours later, physically feeling better than he did before but feeling mentally exhausted. His dreams had been plagued by thoughts of Sousuke and he had tossed and turned all throughout his nap.   
  
Upon checking his phone, he saw that it was almost half ten in the morning. He also noticed a notification, one message from Sousuke. Upon seeing this, he sighed and held down the power button on his phone, shutting off the device and placing it back down on the nightstand.   
  
He climbed out of bed, heading towards the kitchen to make himself something to eat before going for a shower, allowing the hot water to fall over him, relaxing him slightly.   
After washing himself quickly, he stood under the spray, allowing his mind to wander.   
He felt bad for ignoring Sousuke's text but he couldn't bring himself to reply and act like everything is okay when it wasn't. He was struggling enough to work out how he could pull off this video but he knew he had to. It would raise suspicions if he suddenly called it off and could easily start rumours about either of them which he didn't want.   
  
When his skin had started turning red from the constant hot water hitting it, he turned the shower off, stepping out and drying himself half-heartedly with his towel. Upon exiting the bathroom, he immediately headed straight back to bed, flopping down carelessly on the untidy sheets, letting out a loud sigh as he closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
If only he hadn't gone with Sousuke to watch him film, he wouldn't be in this mess, he'd still be happily oblivious. However, he can't pretend the whole thing didn't happen forever, he would have to face Sousuke on Monday, and would then have to film with him without acting weird.   
  
With another sigh, Ikuya rolled over, thankful that he at least had the next three days to lie in bed and wallow in self-pity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sousuke found himself checking his phone more often than usual throughout his workout, praying for any signs of life from Ikuya. Unfortunately, none came and after two hours of silence, Sousuke tried again, pressing on the call button in the corner of the screen.   
  
The repetitive ringing noise did nothing to help the growing nervousness in Sousuke's chest. Although he knew that Ikuya was unlikely to answer, he still felt his mind race with ideas of what to say, ways in which he could apologise. His heart still sank slightly in his chest when he heard the automated voice on the other end of the line   
  
 _We're sorry, the person you are trying to call is not available._  
  
The dark haired male ran his hands harshly through his sweaty hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before placing his phone down and attempting to get back to his workout.   
  
After another hour or so of switching between different machines, Sousuke called it a day, his breathing heavy as he grabbed his phone and his bottle of water, heading towards the changing rooms, grabbing his stuff before heading for a quick shower.

He left the gym after he had gotten changed, walking slowly through a nearby park, doing anything to try and distract himself from the constant thoughts of Ikuya in the back of his mind. His music thrummed in his ears as he walked and he barely noticed a familiar blonde heading directly towards him.

"Sou-chan! Hey, Sou-chan!" Nagisa called, recognising the dark-haired male and speeding up with pace to walk beside him. The taller male didn't seem to notice him until he was right next to him, pulling out his headphones and pausing his music as he asked confusedly

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Nagisa shook his head with a grin, immediately going to tease the dark haired male.

"So? How are things going with Iku-chan?" the blonde grinned, not noticing as Sousuke's face dropped, his gaze settling on the path in front of him. The short blonde seemed to notice when Sousuke took a while to respond, cautiously adding

"Is everything okay?"

Sousuke seemed to snap out of his daze at that, shaking his head and giving Nagisa what he hoped was a smile that didn't look forced.

"Everything's fine, why do you ask?" Sousuke asked, feigning ignorance.

"You looked really sad when I mentioned Iku-chan, did something happen?" Nagisa looked at him with genuine concern, and against his better judgement, Sousuke began explaining.

 

"Wow...I...I'm not sure what to tell you really," Nagisa spoke quietly when Sousuke finished his explanation.

"Yeah...." Sousuke let out a sad chuckle "I really fucked up didn't I?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. You were both drunk if anyone was to blame it'd be both of you," Nagisa reassured "Iku-chan's probably just in one of his weird moods. He does this sometimes, just completely shuts himself away from everyone for a few days and then appears again as if nothing happened. I'll try to call him later and I'll tell you if I get hold of him, okay?" The blonde stood up from where they had settled on a nearby bench, not much taller than Sousuke even when he was sat down.

The dark haired male nodded and Nagisa held his pinkie out to him, enthusiastically saying

"Promise me you won't sit around and sulk all day? Or end up dying from overworking yourself in the gym like it sounds like you've been doing?"

Sousuke reluctantly agreed, Nagisa refusing to leave until Sousuke held out his pinkie to link with the blondes.

Sousuke stayed sat for a while after Nagisa left, wondering what he could do with the rest of his day. It was only midday and he needed something to do to keep his mind occupied, and so, he reached into his pocket for his phone, unlocking the screen and scrolling through the contacts until he reached Rin's number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Rin's slightly sleepy voice answered the phone with a mumbled

"What?"

"What a nice way to greet your friend of almost 16 years," Sousuke commented with a smirk, receiving a grumble from Rin who again asked what he wanted "Are you busy today? I'm bored and need something to occupy me," Sousuke explained briefly.

"What's up with you, you never ask to hang out? We usually have to drag you away from the gym for you to spend time with us," Rin commented with a chuckle

"When you say it like that, I sound like an asshole," Sousuke protested

"You are an asshole." Rin retorted" Anyway, are you gonna tell me what's up or not?"

"How about I tell you when you come and meet me?" Sousuke bargained, Rin sighing before rustling could be heard in the background.

"Okay sure, fine. Where do you wanna meet?" Rin asked and Sousuke could hear him stumbling around as he pulled his clothes on.

"You wanna meet at the pool?" Sousuke received a grunt in response which he took to mean yes as he continued "Give me 10 minutes to run home and grab my stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I need another 10 minutes just to wake up," Rin grumbled playfully.

They ended the call and Sousuke began heading back to his apartment where he grabbed his things and left once more to meet Rin.

 

 

It was late afternoon when Ikuya awoke once more, feeling disorientated as he checked the time. Upon realising he had slept for the majority of the day, he dragged himself out of bed, deciding to go on a run purely so that he could say that he had done something productive that day.

After dressing in appropriate running clothes, he headed out, deciding against taking his usual routes in case they came too close to Sousuke's apartment and whilst part of Ikuya wanted nothing more than to see Sousuke, to hear him explain that it was just a misunderstanding, he knew that that would not happen. It was a mistake on both their parts, there was nothing more to be said about it.

And so he ran, the wind rushing by him filling his ears seeing as he had decided against bringing his phone to listen to music. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He continued running until his breathing became heavy and his legs burned with exertion. As he paused to catch his breath, his thoughts flashed back to Sousuke and a wave of dizziness washed over him.

_Maybe running whilst on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea..._

_Oh well, it can't make things much worse....._

With that thought, Ikuya began running home once more, his heart beating wildly inside his chest whilst occasional waves of dizziness washed over him.

_I shouldn't have hoped for so much.....Of course, Sousuke would never like me....._


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....guess who forgot to update.....me....luckily I've just remembered as I was going to go to bed...college had officially destroyed my remaining brain cell...  
> But anyway enjoy this (slightly late) chapter :))))))))

The rest of the weekend passed in a similar way. Ikuya holed himself up in his apartment, often forgetting to even eat and still refusing to turn on his phone and Sousuke spent as much time as was physically possible at the gym until his muscles were constantly aching. 

Ikuya hadn't replied to his message and Nagisa had informed the dark-haired male that he hadn't replied to him either. It was worrying, to say the least. Sousuke had no idea if Ikuya had even made it home that night and it scared the life out of him. If anything had happened to Ikuya, he would never forgive himself.

Luckily, or possibly unluckily, Monday had come around,  _the day of filming_. Sousuke had struggled to get anything done that morning, his nerves alight at the thought of seeing Ikuya. _If he saw Ikuya_. Whatever had happened the other night, it appeared that either Ikuya had disappeared off the face of the earth or that he was taking ignoring Sousuke to an extreme level.

The dark haired male's hands shook as he fastened up the button on his jeans and he had to stop himself and take a calming breath before continuing to get dressed.

He ate something small, feeling his stomach churning as he thought about the day ahead of him before he left his apartment, setting off towards Shimogami entertainment, almost scared of going to film for the first time in a very long time. The train rattled into the station and he boarded the vehicle, staring out the window, hoping to forget about everything for a while.

 

Ikuya groggily awoke to the annoying, shrill noise of his old alarm clock. The noise pierced his eardrums and forced him out of bed to turn off the device, making him wonder why he was being so stubborn and leaving his phone completely turned off. At least his phone didn't give him a headache first thing in the morning when he woke up.

He dragged himself into the shower, slowly washing his body in an attempt to delay the inevitable. He was filming with Sousuke today. He had no idea how to talk to the dark-haired male after what had happened and was worried that Sousuke would prod to try and discover what had caused his abrupt disappearance the other day.

Taking a deep breath, he finished washing the shampoo out of his hair, turning off the water and stepping out onto the fluffy bathmat.

He looked down at the now almost invisible hickeys that Sousuke had left a few days ago, feeling his chest ache at the memory. The thoughts were cut off when he wrapped his towel around himself, covering up a few of the marks as he headed towards his bedroom after drying the water droplets off his skin.

When he pulled his jeans on, he glanced at himself in the mirror, realising how terrible he looked from the lack of sleep an food. Grimacing at his reflection, he poked gently at the dark circles underneath his eyes, heading back to the bathroom and digging out some concealer he had purchased a few years back when his insomnia had been at it's worst.

After covering the darkness under his eyes, he rummaged through his drawers, searching for the medication he still had left over for his anxiety. It had been a while since he had taken it, feeling like he could go without it, however, with all that had happened recently, he felt the need to take them, swallowing down a tablet dry before he left his apartment, feeling too nauseous at the thought of the day ahead to eat anything.

It didn't take long for him to reach the company building, entering through the main entrance and walking through the reception area to the stairs. He managed to reach the door leading to the staircase before a loud bubbly voice called out

"Iku-chan!" 

Ikuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a moment, turning to Nagisa who had rushed over to him with a forced smile upon his face.

"Are you alright? You haven't been answering to me or Sou-chan all weekend, he was really upset about it," Nagisa immediately began talking, Ikuya simply gritting his teeth as he listened to Nagisa ramble on.

"I'm fine. Please stop talking about Yamazaki though," Ikuya's eyes were dark as he spoke and Nagisa reached out for Ikuya's arm, a protest fighting its way out of his mouth.

"But, Ikuya..."

The teal-haired male flinched away from the blonde, pulling his arm away from Nagisa before forcing himself to turn around and walk away, not turning back, even when Nagisa called after him.

Once he began descending the stairs, he felt the guilt settle in. Nagisa had been nothing but kind to him, if a bit overbearing at times, but he meant well. Deep down Ikuya knew that he could talk to Nagisa about his problem with Sousuke however, he felt himself retreating back to his old coping mechanisms, where he didn't tell anyone what was going on, not even his brother.

He reached the filming studio, entering the large room, immediately spotting Hiyori stood near the dressing room.

"Ah, Ikuya. You're early, is everything alright?" Hiyori asked, ever observant of people's feelings.

Ikuya nodded non-commitedly, distractedly looking around him at the set. It was a dark, dungeon sort of scene, the walls were a dark grey stone and the floor was hard concrete. There was a small table in the corner which would be out of shot that contained the supplies they would need and there were multiple ropes and chains hanging down from the roof, sending a shiver down Ikuya's spine.

"Ikuya," Hiyori sighed, gaining the shorter males attention "I'm not stupid, you're clearly not okay, I can tell you've not been sleeping even if you put concealer or whatever on," 

"Hiyori, it's nothing, I'm fine. I promise it won't get in the way of filming," Ikuya's voice sounded so much more convinced than he felt as he brushed past Hiyori, heading into the changing room to prepare himself.

At that moment, Ikuya missed the comfortable friendliness between himself, Asahi and Kisumi. They would usually all arrive early and the other two males would help him to prepare and would joke around to help him relax however, they weren't here now. He wasn't working with Asahi and Kisumi, he was working with Sousuke, and he'd be lying if he said his heart wasn't racing.

 

 

The train pulled up in the station with a shrill screech and Sousuke pulled himself away from the window, making his way off the train and stretching once he was out of the way of people getting onto the train. He took another deep breath and let it out in a big sigh, waiting near a small cafe from Seijuuro who's train should have been arriving in a couple of minutes.

The dark haired male checked his phone again, hoping that Ikuya had just been busy at the weekend and had now replied and his heart jumped slightly when he saw the notification indicating a text, however, upon opening it, it was Nagisa.

_To: Sou-chan_

_From: Nagisa_

_I saw Iku-chan this morning, he seemed really annoyed, and when I mentioned you he said "Stop talking about Yamazaki" I think whatever happened you've both fucked up a bit_

Sousuke's breath caught in his throat as he read this, feeling his anger at his own stupidity increase massively. How did he let this happen? Why did he have to go and get drunk? Ikuya didn't like him that way, he had made that fairly obvious from the start and yet Sousuke still thought he had a chance? As if he thought that by having sex with him, Ikuya would magically fall in love?

His self-deprecating thoughts were cut off by Seijuuro's loud voice calling out to him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hey, Sousuke!" The dark haired male walked to meet his manager, the redhead giving him a concerned look, however, he didn't ask what was wrong, knowing Sousuke probably wouldn't tell him.  "Today's the day," He sounded enthusiastic as he spoke and Sousuke forced an unconvincing smile, causing Seijuuro's concern to grow.

They began walking and Seijuuro avoided the topic of Ikuya altogether, already able to predict that something had happened between the two of them.

"Are you okay to film today, Sousuke?" Seijuuro asked, voicing his worry.

Sousuke simply nodded with a non-committal

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Seijuuro stopped walking, forcing the dark-haired male to also stop to find out what was wrong.

"I'm not stupid Sousuke, I know something happened between you and Ikuya." The redhead stated "If you two need some time to talk this out or something, I can try and delay the recording a bit," 

Laughing at the offer, Sousuke shook his head with a sad, defeated smile as he spoke

"I..I don't know what to tell you...I appreciate the offer but I don't know if this can be talked out, I've tried and have been completely blanked,"

"Sousuke, I'm sorry. You seemed to be getting on really well with him...If there is anything I can do to help, you know where I am, but personally, I think you should talk to him today, it'd be harder to avoid the topic when you have to work together,"

Sousuke nodded and they continued walking in relative silence with only an occasional comment. Upon reaching Shimogami entertainment, they entered the building and were immediately greeted by Nagisa who bounded over to them, greeting Sousuke and introducing himself to Seijuuro before excitedly leading the way to the recording studio.

As they entered the room, the bustling noise of camera crews rushing around hit them as Hiyori made his way over to them to greet them.

"Ah, you must be Mikoshiba-kun, it's nice to meet you, I'm Toono Hiyori, Ikuya's manager. Yamazaki-kun, Ikuya's in the changing room now, you can go and get ready if you want," the brunette gestured towards the door to the changing room and Sousuke subtly took a deep breath before heading over to the door, opening it slightly and slipping inside.

Sure enough, Ikuya was sat inside, his eyes shut as he rested his head against the wall. Sousuke wasn't sure if the teal haired male was asleep or not however, he was wary about waking him up. In all honestly, Ikuya looked exhausted and it concerned Sousuke who didn't realise he had been staring until Ikuya's eyes fluttered open, wide curious eyes looking away upon seeing Sousuke.

"Hey," Sousuke began, unsure whether Ikuya would even reply.

"Hi," Ikuya's voice was quiet as he spoke, an awkward silence filling the air around them after that.

"Ikuya, I....about the other day...I tried to text you but...." Sousuke was cut off by Ikuya sighing and quietly pleading

"I can't deal with this right now, let's just get this filming over with," 

"But...."Sousuke was cut off again.

"Please, not now Yamazaki," Ikuya's voice sounded strained and Sousuke felt his chest tighten. He hadn't realised how much it would hurt to hear Ikuya calling him by his last name again, even though he had been warned by Nagisa.

The silence returned after that, feeling tenser than before however, Sousuke broke it again, clearing his throat as he quietly asked

"Have you prepared yourself? And are you still okay with everything we're doing for the video?"

Ikuya nodded briefly and as much as Sousuke would prefer a verbal answer, he knew not to push Ikuya too much at the moment, although he still wasn't sure what was wrong.

"And your safeword?" Sousuke added, receiving a quiet answer of

"Banana," 

A knock on the door startled them both as Hiyori stuck his head through the door, telling them they were ready to start filming whenever. Sousuke pulled his t-shirt off, vaguely folding it and placing it on a chair before following after Ikuya. Once they were on set, Sousuke went to retrieve some rope before heading back over to Ikuya who was waiting in the centre of the set. The cameras started rolling and albeit a bit awkwardly, Sousuke manoeuvred Ikuya into the position he needed him in, Ikuya trying not to flinch whenever Sousuke's hands came into contact with his skin. Sousuke stood in front of Ikuya, wrapping the rope around his wrists in an intricate pattern of knots. Once he had finished, he asked Ikuya to lift his arms above his head as he tied the free end of the rope to a large metal ring attached to one of the chains hanging from the roof.

Once the rope was secured, Sousuke checked that the position wasn't hurting Ikuya's shoulders, cautious about hurting the smaller male in front of him.

Ikuya responded by saying that it didn't hurt and Sousuke headed back to the small table to grab another length of rope and a large, metal hook with a ring at one end and a smooth metal ball at the other.

After returning behind Ikuya, Sousuke gently pressed the ball on the end of the hook into Ikuya's entrance, a long moan drawing out of Ikuya's mouth as the hook settled into place and Sousuke threaded the rope through the ring on the other end of the hook, tying a complicated knot to keep it in place before attaching the free end of the rope to another ring on the ceiling, pulling the rope taught and tying more knots so that Ikuya was forced to arch his back and stand on his tiptoes slightly, his breathing coming out heavier as he was immobilised.

Once Ikuya was bound, unable to move far, Sousuke began the scene with what they had agreed on. He started off by taking a small wooden box from the table in the corner, opening it to find a row of 8 long metal rods with small rings at the end. Each one was a slightly different diameter and a couple had ridges or bumps along the length of them. He picked up the smallest one and coated it with lube before gently grasping Ikuya's dick, stroking it a couple of times to get him fully hard before he began covering the metal with lube, slowly starting to insert the metal rod into Ikuya's urethra, the teal haired male throwing his head back at the intense sensation.

After a few seconds, Sousuke began pulling in out again, Ikuya whining at the sensation before he thrust it back in again. Ikuya squirmed where he stood however, he was unable to move away from the intensely pleasurable sensation as Sousuke continued his ministrations. Ikuya whined, the sound feeling more forced than usual as his chest clenched with pain. This should have been a great video to film but things had changed. And they might not be able to go back.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, seeing Sousuke stand up again and make his way over to the small table again, grabbing a leather crop like one you would use on a horse. Ikuya felt his heart rate increase, anticipation what was to come as adrenaline shot through his veins, making his hands feel slightly shaky.

Sousuke approached again, the crop held in one hand as he slapped it against his palm, making a loud slapping noise.

Ikuya jumped slightly at the noise as Sousuke appeared in front of him again, holding the crop out to run it along the length of Ikuya's dick. The teal haired male shuddered at the feeling, a loud cry escaping his mouth as the crop was brought down on his dick, the metal sound still settled deep inside his urethra. He struggled against his restraints, feeling the anal hook preventing him from moving too far. Another hit came and Ikuya felt tears forming in his eyes from the pleasurable pain. Luckily, the pain distracted him from his thoughts about his and Sousuke's relationship and he found himself focussing solely on the pain, feeling his head start to feel fuzzy.

Sousuke alternated between sharp hits and thrusting the metal sound back and forth, creating a mix of pleasure and pain which only seemed to make the fog over Ikuya's brain grow more.

Another hit came before Sousuke dropped the crop, sensing that Ikuya was too out of it to use his safeword if he truly was hurt. And so, the dark-haired male moved closer towards Ikuya, asking quietly if he was alright. Ikuya nodded absentmindedly and Sousuke didn't seem convinced as he mentally weighed up whether to continue the scene or not. He wanted to trust Ikuya to tell him if something was wrong but he couldn't help the sense of doubt bubbling inside him. Something seemed off but he couldn't work out what, and Ikuya had said he was okay.

He made his decision and began gently removing the metal rod from Ikuya's dick, a confused whine coming from the other as Sousuke placed the sound down along with the crop before moving behind him to begin untying the ropes that restrained him. Sousuke began gently removing the anal hook, the ball on the end catching on Ikuya's rim as Sousuke gently removed the toy before turning his attention to the rope still binding Ikuya's wrists.

After removing the rope, Sousuke gently rubbed over the indents left on Ikuya's skin, Helping to get the blood flowing to his hands again.

The cameras cut off and Sousuke gently led Ikuya back to the changing rooms, unsure how he could care for Ikuya when the other male still didn't want to talk to him, let alone be near him. The dark haired male offered him a bottle of water, Ikuya slowly reacting and taking the bottle with shaky hands. He drunk slowly, the fuzzy feeling clouding his mind diminishing the slightest bit however, he still felt disorientated. He felt something soft being wrapped around him and noticed Sousuke wrapping a blanket around him and his mind seemed to snap back into action, flinching away as Sousuke's hand brushed his knee which he had hugged to his chest.

"Ikuya? Are you alright?" Sousuke's concerned voice asked and Ikuya nodded, pushing past the haze that clouded his thoughts.

"I'm fine," The teal haired male moved to try and get dressed but was pushed back down onto the chair by Sousuke.

"You're not going anywhere in that state, please, I know I fucked up but let me at least make sure you're alright," Sousuke's pained expression almost made Ikuya rethink his choice, however, he remembered how much it had pained him to realise that Sousuke didn't actually care about him. He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't let himself get attached and then have his heart crushed. And so, against Sousuke's protests, he stood up with slight difficulty due to his head swimming and began to get dressed, acting as if everything was okay so that he could go home and sleep his feelings away again.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his things and left without another word, not even stopping to speak to Hiyori as he left the studio and started heading home, ignoring the gaping hole he felt in his chest and the loneliness he felt from walking home alone.

_Alone. That's what I wanted, right? Then why does everything feel so wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some links if you're wondering what I was talking about in this chapter.   
> Anal hook: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjP05ujyIzhAhXC1-AKHUgvAKkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.alibaba.com%2Fproduct-detail%2FAnal-Hook-Metal-Anal-Hook-for_60495335867.html&psig=AOvVaw3CPzaTXM6JbIMBqeWmLidL&ust=1553028523581412
> 
> Video: https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=558656301
> 
> Sounding: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwilw6zSyIzhAhVQbBoKHVSxACcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ebay.com%2Fitm%2FMale-Penis-Stretcher-Stainless-Steel-Urethral-Sounding-Dilater-Stretching-%2F382230674676&psig=AOvVaw1sXX3p-elurnD7Uyb5TLDv&ust=1553028603005645
> 
> Video: https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ae04563cc77a


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is herrrrreeeee!!!!  
> If you want a quick summary, Ikuya is a dumbass but we all still love him  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported it, I never imagined anyone would enjoy this ship but it's quite nice that people do! I hope people have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I want to write a few one-shots for other rare pairs based in the same universe? I guess its kind of an alternate universe but I just need to find tiimmmee ugh.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter, bye for now :)))))))  
> P.S. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, my spell checker hasn't been working so I tried to read through it and find any mistakes but a bitch is tired so it probably isn't perfect

Sousuke sighed in frustration, sitting down on one of the chairs in the dressing room and rubbing his temples with his fingers.

How had everything gone so wrong? If he could fix this somehow, no matter what it took, he would. He felt worry building in his chest as he remembered the state that Ikuya was in when he left. He had been so out of it during the scene, Sousuke wouldn't be too surprised if he experienced sub drop as he had not had the time to care for the teal haired male and the scene they had done had been pretty intense. However, there was nothing he could do now. Ikuya was gone, and he still wasn't responding to any text messages, the dark-haired male couldn't help but feel the anxiety build in his chest at the thought of Ikuya suffering alone.

With his head buried in his hands, he didn't notice the short blonde male entering the room, heading over to him to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hiyori's worried too, he saw him leave but couldn't stop him to ask where he was going. I know you think this is your fault but it's not,  I....have to ask though, how do you feel about him?" Nagisa spoke quietly, a stark contrast to his usual bubbly loud tone.

Sousuke paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"I...I thought it was all going well...I definitely like him, he's funny, and also caring, and adorable as hell....I..was really excited to work with him so I could get to know him but I guess I kind of messed that up," 

Nagisa nodded and stayed silent for a moment before giving a small tense smile.

"Honestly I think maybe Ikuya misunderstood the situation. He...can be quite insecure sometimes, mainly when it comes to actual relationships...I know it might be hard to believe but the best thing is to talk to him, you need to make him explain what's wrong and make sure he knows how you feel," Nagisa suggested, receiving a scoff from Sousuke who muttered

"How am I supposed to do that when he won't even reply to my messages?" the dark-haired male asked sarcastically, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did.

"I'm going to ask Kisumi and Asahi to go and check on him, I can get them to text you his address maybe once he's alright? I'll see what I can do. Just, try not to worry too much, I know it's hard but I'm going to help you fix it." 

Sousuke nodded and Nagisa gave him one last sympathetic look, gently squeezing his shoulder before leaving the room, pulling his phone out to contact Asahi and Kisumi.

 

 

Ikuya's thoughts swirled through his head as he unlocked the door to his apartment. His chest hurt and the feeling of loneliness that he had felt at the weekend had increased tenfold. And so, as soon as he entered the apartment, he headed to his room, grabbing his bag containing his swimsuit, goggles and swimming cap along with a towel and showering items before he headed back out of the apartment, beginning the walk to the nearby swimming pool.

He reached the large building and walked into the main reception, scanning his membership card with a small smile to the receptionist before heading into the changing rooms to get changed.

After pulling on his swimsuit and shoving his clothes into his bag, he put his things in a locker and pulled on his goggles and his swimming cap, only bothering to briefly stretch his shoulders before diving into the pool without warming up.

His arms cut through the water as he swam, feeling weightless as he moved through the pool which helped to calm the uncertain feeling in the back of his head.

Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't have left. He had felt fuzzy and disorientated and should have just let Sousuke take care of him however, his stubbornness refused. The feeling of dread at the back of his mind still hadn't gone away and it bothered him more and more as he swam laps, not even pausing for breath.

His first warning sign should have been the strange disorientated feeling he began feeling halfway across the pool however, he ignored it, continuing to push himself as he reached the wall, turning to set off again.

Then everything happened so fast. It was just like when he was younger and he used to swim with his brother. Dark spots began forming in his vision and the water seemed to weigh down on him more than usual, pulling him further and further down. He tried to get back up to the surface to gasp for breath but it felt like his arms were made of lead. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the dark abyss of water in front of him.

 

 

Asahi and Kisumi had begun making their way to Ikuya's apartment, filled with concern at what Nagisa had told them. Part of them felt like they should be annoyed at Sousuke for not looking after them however, Nagisa had explained that Ikuya had simply left without giving him the chance to see if he was alright and, knowing how stubborn Ikuya could be, they both knew that nothing would have stopped Ikuya from leaving, not even the possibility of dropping which sounded like it would be likely with how out of it the teal haired male had been.

When they reached the road which Ikuya's apartment building was on however, Asahi's phone began to ring, an unknown number displayed on the screen. He swiped across to answer it and was greeted by a kind sounding woman.

"Hello, is this Shiina Asahi?" 

He responded, saying that yes, it was and the woman began explaining.

"I'm calling from the Leisure centre in the town centre, Kirishima Ikuya has put you down as one of his emergency contacts, He's had a bit of an accident and we don't think he should be walking home alone at the moment, is it alright if you come and collect him, or would you know of anyone who could if you're busy?"

Asahi's eyes widened at the explanation and he grabbed Kisumi's wrist, starting to walk the way they had just come from.

"Uh...Yeah, of course. We'll be there in around 5 minutes. Is he alright?" Asahi asked quickly, speeding up the pace they were walking, still grasping Kisumi's wrist.

"He's alright, he went unconscious whilst swimming, at the moment he's just a bit disorientated,"

The redhead quickly thanked the person and broke out into a run, Kisumi being dragged behind him.

"Asahi! Asahi, slow down, what's happened? And where are we going? What about Ikuya?" The pink haired male stopped them completely, much to Asahi's dismay.

"Ikuya passed out in the pool again, we're going to get him, now come on," Asahi's voice sounded desperate as he began walking again, this time Kisumi walking alongside him at the same pace.

They reached the large building and went straight to the main desk, the concerned looks on their faces giving away to the receptionist who they were.

"Shiina Asahi, right?" The receptionist asked, to which the redhead nodded "Follow me,"

They were led towards the first aid room and saw Ikuya sat on one of the chairs, his head resting against the wall behind him as he tried controlling his breathing so as not to worry his friends too much.

"Ikuya, are you alright?" Kisumi asked gently, receiving a small, forced smile from Ikuya.

"Yeah," Ikuya's voice sounded strained as he responded. He stood up, reading to leave and Kisumi and Asahi moved to stand on either side of him, Kisumi taking his bag off him as they ensured that he was steady on his feet before they thanked the receptionist and made their way out.

The walk back to Ikuya's apartment was relatively silent however, Ikuya knew that it wouldn't stay that way. As soon as they entered his apartment, they're going to want to know what happened and why. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he was even capable of explaining.

 

As expected, as soon as the door to the apartment closed behind them, Kisumi ushered the teal haired male towards the living room whilst Asahi went to gather as many blankets as possible.

Ikuya was soon buried under a mountain of blankets and was also sandwiched between Asahi and Kisumi whilst some box set played on TV.

"How are you feeling?" Kisumi asked, running a hand gently through Ikuya's hair "Honestly," the pink haired male added in a warning tone. Ikuya sighed and looked away.

"I thought I was over this...It's frustrating...I don't want to have to keep worrying about whether I'll pass out or not....." Ikuya began, receiving pointed looks from both his friends "But today it probably wasn't helped by Sousuke....and me leaving straight after filming...."

"Nagisa told us what he's been told by Sousuke, about how you slept together...And you left...What happened? I thought everything was going well?" Asahi asked cautiously.

"He...he doesn't actually like me, it's as simple as that. I got my hopes up for nothing and now I regret it...."

"Ikuya...." Kisumi began, thinking of the right way to word this "Did he actually say that he didn't like you? Or did you just assume?" 

Ikuya felt his face flush and he looked away, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

"Ikuya, it's okay, we're just trying to say that maybe you should hear him out," Asahi explained as they both wrapped their arms around Ikuya who finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

"He's not going to want anything to do with me now though...." The teal haired male mumbled sadly, feeling Kisumi gently wipe away the tears falling from his eyes.

"Ikuya, I love you but you're really stupid sometimes," The pink haired male smiled fondly

"Kisumi, I don't think that the best way to comfort someo....." Asahi was cut off by the pink haired male who continued

"Honestly Ikuya, if he was worth your time, he'd still want you even if you ignored him for five years. You're a great person Ikuya, and it's been a while since we've seen you so happy. And if he did turn around and say that he wanted nothing to do with you, that's something for me and Asahi to deal with, maybe with a bus," 

This gained a small giggle from Ikuya who snuggled further into the blanket wrapped around him, blushing when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Asahi asked, knowing that Ikuya tends to not look after himself when he's upset.

"....Yesterday...I think," Ikuya spoke quietly and Asahi immediately shot up from where he sat.

"What do you want to eat? I can try and cook something, or we could order food? Or there's a shop down the road, I can run there," Asahi offered and Ikuya replied with a small

"I'm not sure, I'm not that hungry,"

"That's bullshit, are you feeling okay?" Asahi asked, placing the back on his hand on Ikuya's forehead and finding that it was normal temperature. Ikuya swatted his hand away with a small smile and replied

"Yeah, just a bit anxious, it's making me feel a bit sick," 

"This is probably because you ran off straight after your scene without proper aftercare," Kisumi chastised gently

"I know, I know, it's my own fault, I'm sorry," Ikuya looked away again.

"It's okay, everyone's done it before, insisted that they're fine when they're not," Kisumi reassured.

Asahi had disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of the kettle filtered in from the other room before the redhead made his way towards Ikuya's bedroom.

After a while, his voice called out

"Ikuya, where do you keep your anxiety medication?"

The two still sat in the living room chuckled and Ikuya replied

"In the top drawer, they're in a brown box,"

 

Not long later, Asahi returned with the box before moving to make some tea for Ikuya, handing him the mug of hot tea along with the tablets.

"We'll order some food when you're feeling a little bit better," Asahi suggested and Ikuya nodded.

After sitting down again and wrapping an arm around Ikuya's shoulders, Asahi spoke again.

"Nagisa suggested that when you're feeling a bit better, we get Sousuke to come round so you can talk,"

Ikuya tensed up at the suggestion but tried not to make it obvious. Kisumi must have noticed, however, as he added

"The longer you leave it, the harder it'll be. And the longer you leave it, the longer you'll feel terrible like this,"

Ikuya nodded, quietly agreeing although internally he was dreading it. What if everyone was wrong and Sousuke didn't like him? What if he only wanted to talk to tell him not to contact him again? What if when Ikuya told him why he left the other night, his fears are confirmed?

He felt a finger poking his cheek and turned to see Kisumi, with a playful glare on his face

"Now I don't know what you're thinking about but whatever it is it's not true and you need to forget it," He warned, Ikuya gave a sheepish smile at being caught before sticking his tongue out at Kisumi.

"Glad to see you're feeling a bit better," Asahi commented, pulling his phone out and opening the internet browser "What food do you wanna order?"

The three of them placed their order and then turned their attention back to the TV show in front of them, conversations occasionally breaking out.

"You know, if you ever walked out after filming with us, we would tackle you to the ground," Asahi tilted his head slightly with an innocent smile and Ikuya had to agree that yes, they would definitely do that.

"It's kind of good that Sousuke didn't do that, I think I'd be bruised enough if one of you tackled me and he's even taller than you two," Ikuya smiled

"You are so whipped for him," Kisumi commented, noticing the soft smile on Ikuya's lips anytime he mentioned the taller male "So are you going to talk to him? Is it safe to send him your address?"

Ikuya's eyes widened at Kisumi's suggestion as he asked incredulously.

"You want him to come here to talk? I thought you meant like, meet him somewhere and talk, why would he come here?" Ikuya asked, unsure why the thought bothered him so much.

"You're in no state to be walking anywhere to meet anyone, is there something wrong with him coming here?" Asahi asked

Ikuya shook his head, a confused look on his face

"No, I just...What if it all goes wrong...I can't really leave and go home...I'd have to kick him out...." Ikuya explained, feeling stupider the longer he spoke

"I promise you, it won't go wrong," Kisumi reassured "He knows that you're not in the best mental state right now, he'll be patient with you. If something truly goes wrong, go to the toilet and call us, okay?"

Ikuya nodded and tried to relax back into his friends' arms, waiting for the food to arrive.

 

 

A couple of hours later, they had all eaten and Asahi had texted Sousuke to tell him the address. Ikuya could feel nervousness bubble in his chest again however, it was calmed slightly by his friends' presence. He knew, however, that once Asahi and Kisumi left, he'd probably break.

The two promised to stay until Sousuke got here and they had just finished another episode of the TV show they were all currently watching when there was a knock on the door. The teal haired male felt his heart lurch into his throat, making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

Asahi stood up, offering Ikuya his hand and pulling him into a hug which Kisumi soon joined too.

"You got this, okay? Everything' going to be alright," The redhead spoke quietly before releasing Ikuya as they all made their way towards the door, Asahi and Kisumi pulling on their shoes before Ikuya opened the door for them, revealing Sousuke stood on the other side, his eyes wide and surprised as if he never expected the door to open.

"Hey," Sousuke sounded relieved as he spoke and Ikuya replied in a quiet voice, still unsure of the situation

"Hi,"

Asahi and Kisumi slipped out the door past Sousuke, saying quick goodbyes to Ikuya before leaving him alone with Sousuke.

"Ah...Uh, come in," Ikuya said awkwardly. He wasn't used to having new people at his apartment, usually, the only people that visited were Asahi, Kisumi and Hiyori, and occasionally his brother when he returned from his travels.

After removing his shoes, Sousuke followed Ikuya through the apartment towards the living room, sitting down on the edge of the sofa when Ikuya gestured for him to sit down.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ikuya asked awkwardly, not knowing how to approach the conversation that they needed to have.

"Ah, no thank you," Sousuke replied "Right, okay, I'm sure you know why I'm here," Sousuke began as Ikuya came to sit down as well. the teal haired male nodded, fiddling with one of the sleeves on his hoodie "W...what happened the other day? Did I I do something wrong? If I did I'm so sorry, I want to make this right, I've really enjoyed spending time with you, I don't want this to end unless you're unhappy," The dark-haired male struggled to explain and Ikuya's eyes widened slightly

"No...You didn't do anything, It was me being stupid...I hope...I thought that you just slept with me because you were drunk, I didn't think you actually liked me....and I'd started to really like you...I just..." Ikuya trailed off when his throat started to close up, making it hard to talk.

"Of course I didn't just sleep with you because I was drunk...I mean I did because if I was sober I'd have made sure you understood how I felt first but I was stupid...." 

"You weren't the only one drunk, it's my fault too...I got too drunk because seeing you with Rin earlier....you looked so happy together and you could tell that you care for him....I...thought that was how you acted with everyone...." Ikuya's voice was barely audible and Sousuke couldn't help himself any longer. He pulled Ikuya into his arms, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as his eyes burned with tears.

"I'm so sorry," Sousuke began "In everyday life, I'm not like that...but after a scene...I kind of have to be....I'm sorry," 

Ikuya pulled away at that, a frown settled on his mouth as he stared hard at Sousuke

"Don't apologise for it," The teal haired male started "...Deep down I knew that...it's part of the job...but some twisted part of my brain said that and I just believed it...You shouldn't apologise for it though unless I apologise too,"

Sousuke could see tears in Ikuya's eyes as well however, he had let them fall, wet trails falling down his face whilst his eyes turned slightly red.

A moment of silence passed between them before Sousuke reached out to ruffle Ikuya's hair slightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I missed you," He spoke quietly and Ikuya was hit by the sudden realisation that his phone was still completely turned off.

"I...I'm sorry...I wasn't sure how to deal with everything.....After that first message, I turned my phone off....I've still not checked it...."

Ikuya looked down upon admitting that he had been avoiding Sousuke however, the dark-haired male lifted his chin up with a gentle hand.

"It's okay...We both did some stupid stuff, " He said gently "About before.....Are you feeling okay? Y...you were pretty out of it during the scene,"

Ikuya nodded slightly before adding

"I think so, yeah.... other than almost drowning yeah, I'll tell you more about that later,"

Sousuke's shocked expression told Ikuya that the dark haired male wasn't leaving until he had heard every detail however, for now, Ikuya just wanted to bask in the moment and enjoy the peace. Without realising it, Ikuya's eyes slipped closed and he was surprised to hear Sousuke's voice speak softly

"How about we start over?"

Ikuya's eyes opened once more and his shy smile grew slightly as he held his hand out towards Sousuke.

"Hi, I'm Kirishima Ikuya, I look forward to working with you,"

Sousuke gently took Ikuya's hand in his own, pulling him closer into a hug rather than shaking his hand.

"Yamazaki Sousuke, it's nice to meet you, Ikuya," The dark-haired male whispered in Ikuya's ear, making the teal haired male shiver and pull away with a pout.

"You're teasing me already," He whined "Two can play at that game Yamazaki,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.S. Add my snapchat to see some updates on what stories I'm writing; tillyalf427  
> I recently started a fairy tail fic so I'm posting some stuff about that at the moment


End file.
